


Spotlight On Us

by jenjen92



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Boss/Employee Relationship, Broken people, Control Issues, Difficult Relationships, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Stupid decisions, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his job, Kagami found himself working as a personal assistant to Aomine Daiki, CEO of 'Studio Kiseki' talent agency. He quickly finds himself dealing with an impossible workload and a multitude of his employer's personality flaws, including a seemed need to flirt with anyone who breathes. Yet Kagami begins to realise that Aomine is more than just a cold-hearted playboy that keeps the world at an arms length from his emotions, and that there is a vulnerable side to him that he keeps hidden. A side that Kagami becomes drawn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami took an angry slurp of his cola, hands curled into fists on top of the restaurant table.

"It's a joke!" He exclaimed loudly, spitting out the words, "I worked my ass off for that fucking company for two and a half damn years, I deserved to be treated better than this!"

"I agree, Kagami-kun." His friend and senpai in the basketball team from their university days, Kuroko, said. The smaller man was drinking his vanilla milkshake with more finesse, speaking with a usual deadpan expression. "What reason did they give behind their decision?"

"That they were having financial troubles and had to restructure. Said they had to get rid of those with a smaller skill set. My set of skills are fucking limitless!"

Kagami narrowed his fiery eyes at Kuroko who was blatantly suppressing a chuckle.

"For a basketball court, maybe, but not at a marketing company." Kuroko seemed to be either ignoring or oblivious to the death-like stare radiating from across the table, "Although I am surprised that your fluency in English did not have you seen in a more favorable light."

"They have other English speakers." Kagami muttered with more than a trace of bitterness,"It's all about speaking Mandarin or Korean now. Should have studied there instead."

Up until this point Kagami Taiga was pretty satisfied in his life. He had graduated from a decent university with a decent degree, and at the age of 25 was earning a decent wage at a medium sized marketing firm in Tokyo. Now, he was not sure how many months rent his minimal savings would cover. Everything had gone to shit.

"If you are looking for a job, Kagami-kun, I may be able to help." Kuroko mused, shaking Kagami from his thoughts, "A vacancy has recently appeared at my workplace."

The red-head looked at his friend skeptically.

"At a modelling agency?" He said, shaking his head with a small laugh, "Yeah, I'm flattered of course, but I don't think I am model material. I work out but-"

"I didn't mean as a model." Kuroko interrupted with a small sigh, "And it is not just a model agency, now. It's a _talent_ agency."

"Oh." Kagami said, feeling heat rush to his cheeks, "As a manager then?"

"Not quite. As a personal assistant to the CEO."

"Oi, isn't that the guy who gets a new assistant every couple of months 'cause he keeps driving them off?"

"Yes." Kuroko said sadly, "I wish he didn't. It causes a lot of trouble."

"Fuck off." Kagami said firmly, "I'm not working for a bastard like that. I 'aint that desperate."

"Yes, you are Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, pushing his empty plastic cup away from him, "And Aomine-kun isn't that bad."

"If this Aomine isn't that bad then why can't he keep a damn PA?"

"I think you would both get along." Kuroko persisted, "Apply for the job."

"My CV isn't prepared yet." Kagami protested weakly, knowing how lame his excuse sounded the moment it left his mouth.

"You don't need one. I am responsible for shortlisting candidates for interview." Kuroko said, his mouth turning up into a small, slightly sarcastic, smile. "Congratulations Kagami-kun. You have been shortlisted."

* * *

  


Of course, Kagami knew that he should be grateful. That job opportunity fit some of the skills he had from his previous company, and any sort of work to save his quickly-becoming-broke ass was very welcome. Kuroko did not have to offer that. But as he stood outside the small sized office building that housed 'Studio Kiseki' in his uncomfortably tight clothes, his desire to run and forget the whole thing was increasing.

Kagami was greeted by Kuroko as he entered, the smaller male wearing a similar dark smile to how he did before.

"Good morning Kagami-kun," He said as he led him into a small elevator, "We don't have many staff members here so I will be assisting Aomine-kun with the interviews today. But of course, I will remain impartial."

From the unusually open expression that his friend was wearing Kagami was certain that he was not speaking the truth, but decided to let it slide.

"What am I gonna have to do at the interview, anyway?" Kagami grunted, adjusting his tie, "I've never been a PA. I'm not sure what the fuck I'm supposed to say."

"The interview will be up to Aomine-kun. The contents vary."

Kuroko's vague answer was annoying, but before he could push any further the elevator doors opened, forcing Kagami to swallow as an uneasy feeling rose up into his chest.

Waiting in the small corridor were three women who all turned to look at him the moment hie stepped from the elevator, regarding him with a mix of curiosity and amusement. Kagami may be a fully gay man, but he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one and all of them were stunning. This was a PA job, wasn't it, not a modelling contract? He could not help but feel inferior to the women as he took his place beside them waiting outside the office.

Just as Kagami's nerves began to further build up, the office door opened and out strode Aomine Daiki. And fuck, was he gorgeous. Kagami had done his research. Former model Aomine had left his corrupt agency taking their ace, Kise Ryouta, with him to form his own agency. Thanks to the their already popular statuses as models, the agency had quickly grown in the past couple of years. But this knowledge did not prepare Kagami for over 6 foot of toned, chocolate muscle to be _strutting_ towards him. His narrow, navy eyes surveyed the line with a hint of amusement before making a bee-line for Kagami, the red head's breath suddenly hitching in his throat.

"So," Aomine started, his gloriously deep voice sending prickles down the back of Kagami's neck, "Tetsu tells me that you play basketball."

Tetsu? Who was that? He glanced to the side to look at Kuroko, who was discreetly nodding as if to encourage him.

"Yeah, I was on the university team with Kuroko."

"Hm? Must be good, then, to play with Tetsu."

Oh. Kuroko _Tetsuya_ was Tetsu.

"I'm not bad." Kagami said, wondering whether this was the right time to be confident when his potential boss was standing only centimeters away from him, "Could give anyone a run for their money."

There was a short silence. Just when Kagami had decided that no, it wasn't the right thing to say, Aomine's face spread into a wide grin.

"Yeah?" He said, his navy eyes almost glowing, "Should we test that?"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko's monotone voice cut through the mental undressing that Kagami was _sure_ was currently happening, at least on his part, "The director of the shampoo CM called. He needs to speak to you."

Aomine sighed and took a step away from Kagami, allowing the red-head to feel as though he could finally breathe.

"Put it through to my office, Tetsu." He said gruffly; taking long, elegant strides towards a door at the far side of the corridor, "Oh." Aomine paused, turning to look at Kagami, "You're hired, by the way. See you tomorrow."

There were some mutterings of disapproval among the other candidates as Aomine disappeared into his office with a lazy wave. Kagami himself was stunned. Did he have a job? And those eyes, he could still feel the intensity of Aomine's gaze on him now.

"I'll see you out, Kagami-kun."

It took another moment to register that Kuroko was in fact talking to him, and even then his legs just followed automatically behind him until Kagami found himself at the building entrance with little recollection of how he got there.

"Be here for 9 am tomorrow, please Kagami-kun. Smart casual wear will be acceptable."

"I've got the job." Kagami said slowly shaking his head, his crimson hair flopping side to side.

"Yes."

"And I'm stating tomorrow? That soon?"

"I think Aomine-kun and myself made that quite clear." Kuroko said with an eye roll, his patience seemingly beginning to stretch, "Were you listening to anything that we said?"

"But the contract-"

"It will be ready by tomorrow. Seeing as I will probably be the one to prepare it." He added with a mutter.

Kagami felt his whole face spread into a wide grin, only half able to suppress his desire to cheer loudly as his unwanted unemployment situation was now solved.

"Fuck yes!" He exclaimed, "That Aomine wasn't even too bad, seemed like a decent guy, dunno why everyone leaves."

Kuroko's lips turned up slightly with those words, the worrying glint in his eye returning.

"Oh, Aomine-kun was on his best behavior today, Kagami-kun. You just fell for his flirting." He said, his pitch higher than usual, "But you will see how he normally is soon enough."

To Kagami, that almost sounded like a promise, one he hoped would be broken. Nevertheless, his broke ass wouldn't be on the streets in the coming weeks so right now it didn't seem to matter.

* * *

  


The next morning Kagami barely arrived at 'Studio Kiseki' at on time, Kuroko hurrying him into the building as soon as he caught glance of him.

"Aomine-kun won't like you being late." He said as he pounded the 'call elevator' button, "Although he his always late himself."

"Hypocrite."

"Don't go in with that attitude. Kuroko warned, narrowing his eyes, "You spoke positively about him yesterday."

"Yeah, well if he is gonna be a dick, I will be a dick back."

"And you wonder why you lost your job, Kagami-kun."

"Oi-"

The elevator came to a stop and once again Kuroko was rushing Kagami down the short hallway towards Aomine's office. The smaller male knocked on the door and after hearing a grunt of acknowledgement, pushed it open.

The room was a decent size, and it's sparse decoration helped the office to seem airy and light. There were two desks, one in front of an open screen door which Kagami deduced could be his, and the other currently had Aomine sitting at it. He stood up neatly as the pair entered, his tight-fitting suit drawing Kagami's eyes to the line of his body as he gave a small half smile.

"So you're finally here, huh." He said in the same deep voice that sent shivers running down Kagami's spine as he remembered to look at his face while he talked, "I've gotta dash to a meeting. The employment contract is on my desk. Sign it then complete the overview schedule for at least the next month. Tetsu, show him what to do."

With a lazy wave, Aomine left the office leaving them alone. Kuroko sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, I am on a very tight schedule today." He said as he quickly booted up the computer on the desk which he rightly assumed would be his, "Kise-kun gets... _whiny_ if I leave him alone for too long."

"What is he, a puppy?" Kagami muttered as he followed Kuroko over to the computer, peering over his shoulder at a complicated looking spreadsheet.

"Sort of." Kuroko agreed, "But please pay attention. We don't have the funds to employ many members of staff, so you will double up as a receptionist at times too. Your main tasks are answering the phone, please always answer it if it rings, compiling schedules and data, casting for jobs, liaising with the managers of different talents, attending events, monitoring trainees..."

The list that the blue-haired man recited seemed endless, and Kagami was overwhelmed. It was simply too much to remember, and there was no way that he could handle all of it at once. Or even part of it, really.

"So that is all I have time for today, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said suddenly, jolting him from his thoughts, "Good luck."

"Wait-what?" Kagami said hurriedly, panic setting in, "I don't know shit."

"You will have to learn on the job." The smaller male shrugged, "I have my own job to do, and it is not my role to train you. That is Aomine-kun's job."

"Who isn't here right now."

"Yes. So you will just need to do your best."

It would take more than just his best, Kagami decided, as Kuroko left the office as well leaving him truly alone with a task which he had no idea of how to complete. He took a seat at the desk and took a closer look at the spreadsheet which he was supposed to complete. It listed the names of the various talents in the agency, some of which Kagami had heard of, and their schedule each day broken into hourly segments. Parts of it were filled in already, others needed finishing with the information in other documents. The red-head cracked his knuckles in front of him and set to work.

Many nervously answered phone calls, shakily composed emails and panicked texts to Kuroko later, Aomine returned to the office with a plastic cup of coffee in his hand. He took large, confident strides over to where Kagami was sat.

"Print off what you have done."

Kagami rushed to print off the document, stapling it neatly, before handing it over to the impatiently waiting man.

Aomine grabbed the stapled sheet in his large hands, his eyes moving quickly over the document as he flicked through the pages. His expression was unreadable until he noisily scrunched the paper up into a tight ball and threw it into the bin, hitting the bottom of the can with a loud patter.

"What a pile of shit." Aomine said accusingly, rage threatening to over-spill listening to the tone of his voice, "There were mistakes everywhere. If you can't handle the simple jobs like scheduling, I can't trust you to do casting. Redo it."

"Hah?" Kagami said, storming over to the tanned male and stretching his spine straight so that he was eye level with him, "How the hell do you expect me to do that with so little training? The phone was ringing constantly like a fire alarm and I didn't even understand half of the damn emails. At least show me what to do first. _Properly._ "

Aomine did not seem intimidated and took a step closer, meeting Kagami's challenge with a raise of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Are you an idiot? Anyone with two brain cells could figure it out, and you have a degree."

Kagami's cheeks began to burn as he could feel Aomine's minty breath against him as he spoke, the proximity between them much too close.

"Are you an idiot to think anyone can just step into the job like that with no information and expect them to do it perfectly?"

It was no way to talk to a boss, Kagami knew that. But somehow he was incapable of using formal speech around Aomine, and right now he didn't believe he deserved it either. There was a stalemate for a while, neither of them flinching or talking. Until eventually Aomine stepped back towards the door with a small grunt and a lingering glare.

"Redo it. I will check afterwards. And give assistance."

After he left Kagami swore loudly at the computer on his desk, as though it was the cause of all of his frustrations. Running a hand through his messy hair, he sat back down glaring at the screen.

The rumors were right - this job, Aomine, or both was going to kill him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while!  
> Work has been intense, but I only have a week left so I decided it was time I began to upload this.  
> It is a bit different from some of the other ideas I have previously had, but I wanted to give it a go anyway!  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami was not sure what it was that made all of Aomine's personal assistants leave. Was it the ridiculous amount of work piled on him each day, the minimal explanation but rocket high expectations for every task, or the cold glances from across the room? As he stared at the fifth revision of a poster for a summer handshake event, Kagami wondered what god he pissed off to be stuck working in this job. His only comfort was that at least his interaction with Aomine on a daily basis was few. He was often outside of the office, and when he was there, the navy-haired male liked to shut the sliding screen for privacy. There was no sign of the flirtatious, charismatic man from the job interview and instead Aomine was much more distant, which was a shame. Kagami decided that he would at least be tolerable, then.

"Hmm, not bad." Aomine said, placing the print out of Kagami's finished poster on the table, "Make sure you send it to the printers by tonight. You're learning."

"Yeah, learning that you're a dick."

Aomine raised a thin, dark eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Kagami said through gritted teeth, opening up the email application on the computer, "It'll get sent."

The red-head could feel Aomine's gaze upon his back as he began to compose the email, making him uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat slightly, hoping his boss would get the message to _cut it out_ , but clearly he was not partial to telepathy.

"I was thinking," Aomine suddenly said with what sounded like a hint of awkwardness, "It's been a week now, so it's time to train you up for some more difficult tasks."

Kagami wanted to say that what Aomine was doing certainly wasn't training, but he bit his tongue.

"Yeah, alright. What have I gotta do?"

With his words he almost thought that he heard a sigh of relief from the former model, before he continued to speak in his usual, arrogant tone.

"Casting. I am sure you know what that means." Aomine threw a folder towards Kagami who caught it expertly. He opened it up to find pictures of 'talents' on each page from the widely known Kise Ryouta to those just starting out, a short biography following each one. "Often clients know who they want so they will contact their manager directly." The tanned male continued, standing over Kagami with a proximity which was just too close, "But sometimes they don't and just want someone who meets their requirements. Your job is to match that."

"So I need to get to know the talents so I can offer the best fit, right?" Kagami said slowly, flicking through the folder. Aomine's lips spread into a grin which caused a small amount of heat to spread to the red-head's cheeks.

"Bingo." He said, "So you need to go out there and visit them all. Chat to them and their managers directly. Start with Kise, because at least you know Tetsu already. I'll get him to pick you up in an hour."

Spending time outside of the office with Kuroko sounded infinitely better than what he was doing now, so Kagami wasted no time in agreeing.

* * *

 

"Just to warn you, Kagami-kun, but Kise-kun is a handful."

Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Can't be worse than Ahomine."

"Don't let him hear you call him that." Kuroko cautioned from the drivers seat of his car, flashing him a quick, warning look.

"Why not, he already hates me." Kagami grumbled, turning his head to stare out the window as the tall buildings of Tokyo whizzed past.

"He doesn't hate you, in fact, he rather likes you Kagami-kun."

"Yeah right." The red-head snorted, "He treats me like shit and we argue at least every hour."

"Aomine-kun likes that." Kuroko stated simply with a small shrug, "Other assistants just followed his every word without question before leaving. You argue back. It fires him up. He likes that."

"A pretty messed up thing to like if you ask me."

"But it fires you up too, though right, Kagami-kun."

"Oi, don't lump me with him Kuroko!" Kagami half yelled in the car, causing Kuroko to chuckle. He glared at his friend for a moment before beginning to wonder if there was some truth in those words. Although he could not say that he _enjoyed_ arguing with Aomine, there was something about him that made him want to retaliate, something magnetizing about his personality and dark looks that drew him towards his boss. Perhaps it did 'fire him up' Not that he would ever admit it to him.

The rest of the short car journey passed in a comfortable silence, until the pair arrived at a small photo studio in Shibuya.

"Remember, be polite." Kuroko said in a low voice as they entered, the smaller male pushing open the door confidently and striding inside.

It was Kagami's first time at a photo shoot, and the vitality of the room surprised him. He had expected a few bored looking guys standing behind a camera snapping photos and holding up lights, but the energy at this shoot was undeniable. A few women were busily discussing outfit choices off to the side while the photographer was gesturing wildly towards the green screen where a tall, bright blonde man was posing skillfully with a perfect smile playing on his lips. As soon as the model noticed the pair walk into the room his face lit up further, and he bounded towards Kuroko like an excitable puppy, ignoring the exasperated cries of the photographer.

"Kurokocchi!" He yelled, holding out his arms wide as though he intended to embrace Kuroko, who quickly dodged his attack, "I missed you!"

"I was gone for an hour, Kise-kun, please stop being so over dramatic." Kuroko sighed, and Kagami cringed. The model, Kise Ryouta, was a lot to take in. He was currently pouting and fawning over his friend where the usually apathetic male was currently failing to hide his irritation.

"Who is that?" Kise asked after having his fill of Kuroko, cocking his head to the side as he stared at Kagami with his expressive eyes, "He's gorgeous!"

"This is Kagami Taiga-kun." Kuroko introduced with a wave of his hand, ignoring Kagami's sudden embarrassment at Kise's praise, "He is Aomine-kun's new personal assistant. I hope you can get along."

Immediately Kise's face changed. His chestnut eyes narrowed as he regarded him carefully, clearly judging him with a soured expression.

"Hmm, well at least you're cute." Kise said eventually with a small sigh and a bored tone, "And you made it this far. Shame you'll be gone within a week. It was nice to meet you Kagami."

He turned away with a quick flick of his wrist, heading back towards the green screen while calling for someone called 'Takaocchi' to touch up his makeup.

"What's up with _him_?" Kagami grunted to Kuroko when the blonde was out of earshot, "What a fake personality."

"I used to think it was fake too, but it's not." Kuroko said, "Kise-kun is naturally like that. You will get used to it after a while."

"I don't think I want to."

"He will warm up to you, Kagami-kun. Anyway, don't you need to meet Momoi-san in Odaiba next to see the trainees? I will call you a taxi."

The thought of meeting _more_ people after his encounter with Kise caused a sick feeling in his stomach, but Kagami reluctantly agreed to follow the schedule laid out to him. He could only hope that the rest of the talents were at least more normal.

* * *

 

After a day of travelling from place to place to meet various names and faces, most of which did not stick in his mind, all Kagami wanted to do was to head up to the office to grab his stuff before returning to his small apartment. Despite his exhaustion, his mind was on overdrive. Everyone that he met, apart from Kuroko, seemed to be under the impression that in the next few days he would quit his job, after having had enough of Aomine. Yeah, he was bad, but not bad enough to send him running when he was desperate for the money the job provided. What else had Aomine done to the rest of the assistants to cause this reputation? Kagami sighed. He couldn't give a shit right now, he just wanted his bed.

Not bothering to wait for the elevator when he reached the 'Studio Kiseki' building, Kagami raced up the stairs that led to the floor that the office was on and burst open the office door without thinking to knock. He wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him in the room.

Aomine was shirtless, revealing his tanned, toned back that Kagami was unable to tear his eyes from, as he had a slender woman pressed against his desk. Her eyes were fluttered closed as they were locked in a deep kiss, Aomine's hands running down her body before settling on her hips which he caressed lightly.

Frozen in place for a moment watching the scene play out in front of him, Kagami eventually remembered how to move, and dashed from the room slamming the door behind him. They would have heard that, he was sure of it, but as his breath hitched in his throat and a strange pain lingered just below his chest Kagami could not bring himself to move any further.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time around!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and liked the story so far, it makes me so happy! :)  
> My last day of work was this week, and now I can focus more on my writing and my move to Japan in a months time. Lots of exciting things going on!  
> Again, thank you so much! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Heart still pounding as he leaned against the shut door, Kagami quickly weighed up his options. The keys to his apartment were still in the office so he couldn't go home. But he did still have his wallet and phone in his pocket. Right now, a capsule hotel seemed like a good idea. Legs finally remembering how to move, Kagami took a clumsy step forward just as the door smashed into the back of him with a thud.

"Oi, Kagami. How long are you gonna stand there blushing like a damn virgin?"

Aomine was standing in the doorway with a cruel smirk across his face as he stared down at Kagami, who was rubbing his now sore back. There were noticeable red and purple marks peppered across his tanned skin leading down his body, and from this angle Aomine's defined muscle on his chest and abs were clear.

"Come inside and report to me before leaving."

The red-head managed to drag his eyes away from his boss' body to face his teasing eyes instead.

"But, er..."

"Maria?" The smirk on Aomine's face showed no signs of leaving, "Don't worry about her. I was just bored waiting for you to come back. She's leaving now."

Kagami struggled to suppress a scowl as the woman in question, Maria, strutted past them. She planted a kiss on Aomine's face, whose smirk surprisingly faded with the action, before continuing down the corridor. With a small sigh, his shirtless boss returned into his office and Kagami followed reluctantly behind him.

"So?" Aomine started when they were inside, hastily pulling his shirt back on, "Meet everyone?"

"Yeah." Kagami muttered, grabbing his bag to ensure he was able to do a quick getaway if needed, "I met them all."

"And?"

"They all seemed to think I will be gone within a week. What do _you_ think?"

The annoying smirk returned to Aomine's face, making Kagami instantly regret asking the question.

"Depends on you, how well you get your shit together." The navy-haired male grabbed a thin folder and chucked it at Kagami, who was now used to catching his passes, "It's a test to see how much you picked up on your little field trip and your research." Aomine continued after noticing the confusion on his assistant's face, "Read it, come to a decision by tomorrow evening."

Kagami looked at the folder in his hands, it's cover blank. Rolling his eyes, he placed it on his desk before leaving the office quickly. He had until tomorrow evening. Right now, he just wanted to be home and away from a sex-scented room.

* * *

 

To his delight, Aomine was not in his office the next morning. Kagami was able to stroll inside without the constant pressure on him that his boss' presence brought, into a thankfully clearly sanitized room, and flop onto his desk chair. A usual 'to do' list from Aomine was stuck next to his computer. The list was always poorly written and only used Katakana symbols making it near to impossible to decipher. It showed why Aomine needed a personal assistant. Kagami decided to ignore it for now, instead moving on to the mysterious folder from the previous evening.

Opening it up, a bold picture of a bottle of tanning lotion was printed across the first page. Forked eyebrows raised, Kagami flicked through the rest of the pages. It was a request from a major tanning lotion maker, wanting a 'Studio Kiseki' model to be the face of their brand for the summer. It was a good opportunity for a member of the agency, as the model would be in billboards, printed advertisements and a television commercial. At the back of the folder were the company's list of requirements.

"Aged 15 to 21, around 167 cm tall, pale skin, a 'refreshing image'." Kagami read aloud, frowning, "Doesn't sound like the type of guy for a tanning lotion commercial to me."

Reading through the requirements again to ensure there was no mistake, he shrugged and reached for the folder of talents. The client was free to ask for whatever they wanted, after all. It was just his job to match those wants, not to question them.

Right on cue, late that afternoon Aomine returned to the office. As he opened the door, Kagami could hear a shrill laugh and a flash of blonde hair flew past the door frame. The red-head let out a groan as his heart appeared to jump again within his chest. Yesterday's girl was not a blonde.

"Yo, I assume you actually did your damn job today." The navy-haired male said as soon as he entered, ignoring the discomfort that was probably written on Kagami's face, "Who did you decide on?"

"Shota." Kagami scowled, already feeling annoyed after less than 5 minutes with his boss, "He has the image that the client were looking for, and his schedule is free. I checked with his manager."

"Shota, huh?" Aomine said, with a strange glint in his eye, "Fine. Be prepared to present your case for him to the client with me at a meeting tomorrow morning."

" _Me_?" Kagami asked, unable to fight the shock that came over him.

"Obviously, your my PA. Accompanying me to meetings is in your damn job description Bakagami."

"I just haven't done it before, that's all." The red-head said gritting his teeth, "And don't call me that, _Ahomine._ "

* * *

 

Going to meetings, Kagami decided, was terrifying. Although many were scheduled for the multi-purpose meeting room within their own office building, this one was scheduled at the client's office which added an extra level of fear. He walked next to Aomine wearing his smartest suit as they were shown into the room, shaking the hands of the marketing department of the tanning lotion company before taking their seats.

All eyes were on Kagami as he shakily placed his new briefcase on the table, pulling out promotional pictures and a profile of Shota. He swallowed, fear rising up through his throat.

"Er, I think that Shota is a good fit for your promotions." Kagami started, eyes facing down on the table, "He is 16 years old and although he is just starting out really, he is pretty good- I mean very good at what he...er, does."

"Wait- only 16?" One voice suddenly spoke up loudly, causing Kagami to raise his head, "I thought we said at least 20, due to the nature of the advert?"

Kagami's face flushed the colour of his hair, as his entire body began to shake. At least 20? That wasn't what was written in the folder.

"Well, um-" He started but another voice cut him off.

"He's rather pale, isn't he?"

"Is that kid really all you have?"

"I'm terribly sorry, sirs." Aomine said quickly, sounding more well spoken than Kagami had ever heard him, so he _could_ rein his potty mouth in, "My assistant is new. He has made a mistake. But I believe that Eiji Matsuya would be the perfect fit for your brand."

Aomine took out a set of photos from his briefcase and a short profile, and passed them around the table.

"As you can see from the shots, Eiji has done many beach scenes before, has a natural tan and has the wild image that you are looking for. What do you think?"

As the men at the table started murmuring sounds of agreement, Kagami's embarrassment changed into confusion. A wild image and a natural tan? The list of requirements _definitely_ did not request that, he confirmed it many times. Something was wrong.

It was not too long before Aomine was shaking the hand of the head of marketing at the company, a contract was being signed, and the details of Eiji's manager was being passed over.

"What the hell was that, Aomine?" Kagami spat as soon as they were out of earshot of the office, "The requirements that you gave me didn't match what the company actually wanted one bit. And you just _happened_ to have prepared the information about Eiji in advance? Bullshit"

"Right." Aomine said, staring Kagami straight in his eyes, "I made up the information that I gave you, and kept the real requirements to myself."

"So, let me get this straight." Kagami said through gritted teeth, his hands scrunched into tight fists, "You set this all up so that I would fail the test on purpose. Made sure that I would get everything wrong, and make a fucking idiot out of myself in front of all those people."

"Yeah." Aomine said with a lazy shrug that caused Kagami's blood to boil further, "I did."

"And, you do the same thing to all of your PA's?"

"Mm."

"That's messed up, you're fucking messed up." Kagami yelled, barely managing to keep his fists at his sides, "No wonder they all damn leave you, after all you do, after the way you treat people, you push everyone away, you...you...you sick-"

"Are you gonna leave, then?" Aomine cut through the shouting, his voice deep and commanding, "Had enough of me?"

There was a silence as the pair simply stared at each other intensely. Kagami's nails were beginning to dig into his skin with the tightness of his fists so he dropped them, his hands falling to stand awkwardly at his sides. His answer was clear.

"No. I'm going nowhere." Kagami said firmly, his whole body feeling as though it was on fire, "I'm not losing to a dickhead like you. I'll be the best damn PA you'll ever have had, just to spite you."

Aomine's face immediately spread into a grin. Yet it did not hold any malice or teasing like it usually did, it seemed to be a genuine, honest smile.

"Good." He breathed, "Good. Take the rest of the day off to calm down. I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

Aomine patted the red-head's shoulder, the action sending tingles down his spine, before leaving. Kagami stood there, the events of the day rushing through his mind.

What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot begins to thicken, what is in store next for them?
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! :)
> 
> I need to stop finishing this around 3am!
> 
> I am so pleased many of you have enjoyed this so far, and I hope that you continue to as well!


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe that you knew that was gonna happen and you didn't tell me, Kuroko!"

"I apologise Kagami-kun, but even if it is you I can't go against what Aomine-kun wants. Besides, I find it rather interesting."

Kagami shot his friend a hard glare from the passenger seat as once again the pair headed to the location for one of Kise's photo shoots. Aomine had today instructed him to see a shoot from start to finish to get a feel for the whole process, but Kagami just believed that to be an excuse to get him out of the building. His boss had nothing scheduled for the day, which was a rarity, so he would be in the office and the pair of them there together was never a good combination. Which frankly, is not a good relationship for a personal assistant to be in with their boss.

"Kurokocchi!"

As soon as they entered through the building a flash of yellow once again dashed at Kuroko, running towards him with his arms flailing in a crazy wave. Kuroko rolled his eyes as he stopped just short of him, the model seeming to have a boundless energy.

"Mornin' Kurokocchi, ready to spend the day with your favourite person?" Kise said with a small wink, resting his arm on his manager's shoulder.

"Kise-kun, you must be mistaken. I am not allowed to take Nigou to photo shoots."

"So cold!" The model whined, removing his arm and pouting slightly, "Besides, Nigou isn't a person!"

Kise kept his attention on Kuroko for a moment longer before his gaze turned to Kagami. He swallowed. Their last meeting did not go so well, and the red-head was not sure if he could survive this day if he was going to be treated with an icy attitude. However the outcome, Kagami decided, was worse.

"Mornin' Kagamicchi!" Kise beamed, rushing over to Kagami and standing just a little too close for his liking, "You're the first person to pass the test, I knew you weren't just a pretty face!"

"Kaga...micchi?" Kagami asked slowly, bewilderment rushing over him at the sudden change in treatment towards him.

"Come on, let's get you settled in!"

Ignoring Kagami's question and the distaste that was showing on his face, Kise hooked his arm around his own and began to pull him forwards, Kuroko following with an amused expression. He was led into a back room away from the main part of the studio, where there were dressing tables and clothes racks lining the space. A young male with jet black hair using a hairband to keep his fringe from his eyes was standing over a dressing table, covering it in cosmetics. He looked up as they entered, smiling through his grey-blue eyes in a manner that was not unlike Kise's.

"Is this Kagami?"

"Yup!" Kise exclaimed, finally letting go of Kagami's arm to his relief, "Look at him, isn't he just as gorgeous as I told you? I bet you would like to work on his face, wouldn't you?"

"Of course!" The man chuckled, "But I don't think Kagami would agree, right?" He added, seeming to sense the red-head's alarm at the idea. He extended his arm. "I am Takao Kazunari, Kise's personal make up artist. Pleased to meetcha."

"Yeah, the same." Kagami replied, shaking his hand.

"Right, let's chat while Takaocchi makes me look beautiful." Kise said, sitting at the dressing table that Takao had just set up, "What has changed?"

"Changed?"

"Between you and Aominecchi since the test, he has _got_ to be treating you better, right?"

"Yeah right." Kagami snorted, "He's the same asshole as always."

"Seriously?" Kise asked, his face falling, "Not eased up on the work? Not started being all nice and sweet towards you?"

"You've got to be kidding!" The red-head cried as Takao burst into a fit of laughter, "As if that guy would ever act like that."

"Aomine-kun used to be really kind." Kuroko said, taking a seat next to Kise, "Especially to his assistant."Kagami and Takao both stared at Kuroko with wide eyes as Kise nodded fervently. "He would treasure them, and in return they would work really well together."

"Owah, I can't picture Aomine being like that!" Takao said, before adding wistfully, "Couldn't compare to _my_ lover though, he is just the best!"

"It's true." Kise said, running his hands through his golden hair, "He was like that until-"

"Kise-kun." Kuroko said firmly, cutting through, "There is fine."

"Spoil sport..." The model muttered before his face brightened again. "Maybe you're just the wrong type Kagamicchi?

"Haah, what's that supposed to mean!" The red-head yelled, before his phone began to ring loudly in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, sighing deeply when he read the name that flashed up on the screen. "Great."

"You have to answer it, Kagami-kun. He is your boss."

Grumbling, he accepted the call and halfheartedly raised the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Kagami, you need to get your ass back here now!" Aomine's voice boomed through the speaker.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but this is damn important!" His boss continued to shout as though the phone would not pick up his voice, "A company from America has contacted me and I can't read a single thing they have sent, it's all in fucking English and google turns it into a pile of shit! I need you back here to help handle things, and for gods sake bring a translator with you."

The call ended before Kagami had a chance to reply. He swore under his breath, stashing his phone away in his pocket and looking apologetic towards the other men in the room.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"We heard." Kise laughed, "Aominecchi seems stressed, how about you give him a massage when you return?"

"Fuck off."

* * *

 

Kagami hated to admit it, but Kise was right. As he entered the office he could tell immediately that the atmosphere was tense and it caused him to feel more on edge than usual. Aomine was sat at his desk, a rare sight in itself, eyes screwed tight as he scrutinized the contents of his computer. He looked up as his assistant as he walked in, annoyance plastered over his face.

"Oi, where the hell is the translator Kagami?" Aomine asked testily after noticing he was alone, his temper seeming close to boiling point.

"Email me the documents." Kagami said quickly, refusing to rise to his challenge as he sat at his desk and turned on his computer.

"Kagami..."

"Just do it, alright?"

Aomine seemed momentarily taken aback, not used to being told what to do by the red-head, but he reluctantly complied and within seconds a new email appeared in Kagami's inbox. Opening the attachment, a rather long PDF file filled his screen. Scanning it's contents briefly, he worked out that it was inviting 'Studio Kiseki' for the opportunity to have some of it's models working with some from America as part of a new venture for the company in Japan.

"I'll translate it." Kagami announced, pulling out a notebook and pen from his desk draw and beginning to change the phrases into Japanese.

The office was silent as Kagami worked, not even the sound of tapping from Aomine's keyboard could be heard. He could feel his boss' eyes on him, watching him intently, and he wished he wouldn't. It was making the red-head feel strangely self conscious.

"You didn't tell me you knew English." Aomine said eventually, some of the awkwardness in the room disappearing.

"You didn't ask." Kagami said, trying to keep his focus solely on his work, "You've never tried to get to know me at all."

"There's no point." Aomine grunted, "What's the point of getting to know someone who could be gone the next day."

Kagami wanted to say that it was _his_ fault for blatantly driving everyone away from him in what seemed to be an intentional way and for simply being an asshole, but he bit his tongue.

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Silence returned for what seemed like an hour, before Aomine once again spoke up.

"What's your favourite colour?"

Kagami groaned, putting down his pen and swiveling in his chair to face the tanned male.

"Seriously? You are asking that?"

"What's the problem with that?" Aomine retorted, "I'm making an effort to get to know you!"

"You don't need to ask childish questions like that, we aren't in nursery school!"

"Fine." His boss said, folding his arms making him seem more childish, "How did you learn English?"

"I went to school in America until high school." Kagami answered, turning back around to carry on with his translation, "My parents still live there, I decided to come back to Japan by myself."

"Is that where you learned to play basketball?"

"Yeah. They have some good street courts there"

"We still need to have our game," Aomine said lightly, "Then I can see how good you really are."

Kagami again turned around to face Aomine feeling surprised, his boss looking back at him with a neutral expression.

"You still wanna do that?" He asked, sounding more excited than he expected. Aomine frowned.

"Of course, why not?"

"Nothing, sounds good."

Kagami returned to his work. The majority of the PDF seemed to be comprised of details of the new venture and for the aims of the partnership, but he decided he better translate all of it to be on the safe side. It wasn't a small or simple task, but Kagami found that he actually enjoyed doing it as he delved in further, trying to find the right phrase to match was like a puzzle.

"Here."

The smell of coffee suddenly hit the red-head's nostrils, as he noticed a fresh cup of the drink was placed besides him, Aomine standing looking uncomfortable next to him. He hadn't even noticed his boss leave the room. Kagami raised a forked eyebrow, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a long, much needed sip.

"Thanks." He said, feeling genuinely grateful for the small action that he did not think Aomine was capable of. The tanned male grunted in reply before heading to his own desk, the sound of the keyboard showing that he too was now working on something.

Eventually Kagami finished the translation, wrists sore from the amount he wrote. He passed the notebook to Aomine who eagerly devoured the contents, his face becoming more and more excited as he read. Kagami had to admit himself that it _was_ a good opportunity for the company.

After already beginning to make plans for the venture, Kagami quickly jotting them all down, Aomine turned to his assistant, making tentative eye contact with him.

"Uh, thanks. For today." He muttered in such a low tone that Kagami could have missed it, "Without you..." Aomine trailed off, breaking the eye contact at the same time.

"This is getting fucking awkward, Aomine. I am not used to you trying not to be a dick for once."

Instead of the explosive reaction that Kagami expected, his boss gave a small half smile and let out a chuckle.

"Would it help if I told you that your latest design for the program for the trainee's showcase is shit and I need you to do it again?"

"Yeah, it would actually." Kagami said, unable to stop the smile that spread onto his own face.

"Better get on with it then." Aomine continued, "The annotated draft is on my desk. By tomorrow?"

"Got it."

As Kagami went over to Aomine's desk to grab the draft, he wondered why he was still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! :)
> 
> I'm getting worse, this time it is nearly 4am! I have no excuses for any typos!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, there is lots more to come! :)


	5. Chapter 5

In one way, nothing had changed in the past two months that Kagami had been working for Aomine. At least, not really. The deathly work load was still very much present, Kagami left most evenings feeling drained and miserable wondering why he still continued at this job, and his boss' attitude during the day was as shitty as always.

"Oi Kagami, finish the translation of the email yet? You're fucking slow."

"Yeah, I forwarded it to you. Bastard."

Aomine ignored Kagami's insult and moved to his computer, checking his inbox with a small affirmative grunt.

"What about the evaluation proforma for the trainees? Added the comment box? Last one was crap."

"Of course."

"What's my schedule for tomorrow?"

"You mean after fucking Karina against your desk? Better have disinfected it."

Aomine let out a short 'tch' sound, reclining back into his chair and shooting the red-head on the other side of the room a dark glance.

"She's gone." He said, managing to say it without a hint of emotion, "I think Mana will be next. Y'know, the receptionist for that shoe brand we went to last week. She seemed interested."

"Great. Should I put it into the diary after your shoot inspection?" Kagami said dryly, rolling his eyes. The mental image of that poor receptionist being led on by Aomine before being cast aside causing him to swallow the anger and other unnamed feelings that rose up in his chest and burned inside.

"Fuck off." Aomine growled. His voice then dropped lower, "Is it that the inspection for Wakamatsu? You coming?"

"Yes and yes," Kagami sighed, putting away the large black diary into his desk drawer and shuddering at the thought of Aomine's almost illegible writing and horrific spelling, "You need _someone_ to make proper notes for you."

"Thank you." The tanned male whispered flashing his assistant a small smile, before coughing loudly as though to disguise it, "Coming out for drinks tonight?"

"If the first round is on you." Kagami grinned, moving over to his boss' desk and slapping him on the back.

"Yeah yeah, your prize for winning that 1 on 1 basketball last weekend." Aomine groaned, "But it won't happen again. I let you win."

Both males quickly packed away the rest of their work before grabbing their bags and jackets, and heading towards the nearby bar that had become their local haunt. In this sense, things had changed between the pair. Trust had been slowly building since Kagami first translated for Aomine and made it clear that he was staying as his personal assistant, and his boss was relying on him more and more. In fact, Kuroko had gone as far as suggesting that they were both quickly becoming friends. Of course Kagami disagreed. He was still a complete ass to him in the office, but outside of it maybe they were starting to get along. They had played basketball together several times now, and when in the right mood, could actually be fun to be around. Kagami was starting to realise that his feelings were shifting from pure dislike of the man into something else entirely.

"Oh look, Aominecchi has brought a date!" Kise winked as they entered the bar, the tall blonde model already seated at a table just away from the bar next to Kuroko, whose face softened slightly with their appearance.

"Shut up Kise." Kagami muttered, sitting down as Aomine went to buy drinks, "I hate the guy."

"Keep telling yourself that Kagamicchi." Kise said in a light voice, sharing a knowing glance with Kuroko, "I think you can stop with that act pretty soon."

"It's not an act, that's _your_ specialty not mine."

The model made a small noncommittal sound, smiling at Kagami through his long eyelashes.

"Just...please be careful Kagami-kun." Kuroko said quietly, his eyes flashing to where Aomine was still standing by the bar, "I know you and Aomine-kun very well. Either one or both of you will end up getting hurt if you are not."

"I have no idea what you are going on about, Kuroko."Kagami said, reading between the lines of what his friend was saying but unwilling to admit it, "Nothing is going on between us whatsoever."

Kuroko opened his mouth as though he wanted to retaliate, but Aomine chose that moment to return carrying a tray of drinks carelessly in his large hands.

"Here, can't believe you still drink cocktails Kise." He said, almost slamming the tray on the table and dropping into the seat next to Kagami, already chugging on his beer.

The rest of the night passed quickly with laughter and jokes, Kagami almost forgetting that he was out with his hated boss. Although, he was not sure that term quite fit his feelings for Aomine anymore. Kuroko had decided to drive Kise home as the model was slightly worse for wear, clinging tightly onto his manager who had only consumed vanilla milkshakes to everyone's amusement.

"Need me to call a taxi for you?" Aomine asked surprisingly gently after Kuroko's car left, the pair remaining to sober in the cold, night air.

"I can call my own taxi." Kagami scoffed, getting out his phone with shaky hands, "I am a personal assistant after all."

"Mm, and a pretty good one too. Don't know what I'd do without you."

The red-head was sober enough to feel awkward after Aomine's statement, and his boss seemed to feel the same, shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

"Right...I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said quickly to avoid them falling into an unpleasant silence.

Aomine took a small step forward towards Kagami and stretched out his arm, resting it lightly on his shoulder before giving it a light squeeze.

"Night."

"Night Aomine."

Kagami let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding as Aomine left, enabling him to call his taxi in peace. He hoped that his boss would be back to his usual dick-ish self in the morning, otherwise Kagami was not sure how he would be able to cope.

* * *

 

Every fortnight Aomine liked to visit either a photo shoot or television recording for one of the agency talents in person, to check how they were doing, if there was anything that needed working on and if they were being a good ambassador for the agency. Recently Kagami had been accompanying him for these visits. Aomine said it was only so he didn't have to make notes, but his opinions on the talents had been asked and seemingly respected on occasion.

Today was the turn to observe Wakamatsu Kousuke, a relatively recent model who was beginning to draw attention for his bleached hair and wild image, the exact opposite of a 'pretty boy' like Kise. The visit should have been straight forward, yet when the pair arrived on the set the staff were running around in complete disarray. As soon as the director spotted them enter he rushed towards them, hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

"Is Wakamatsu with you?" He asked quickly, head scanning around the area. Aomine's face fell immediately.

"No." He said with a frown, "Isn't he supposed to be here already?"

"Yes, an hour ago." The director said angrily, "Where is he? This is your company, isn't it? The longer this takes the more money it costs us, and so far we have no model and no photographs from what is supposed to be a reputable agency! I demand that you take responsibility."

Face looking more angry than Kagami had ever seen it, Aomine's gaze shot towards him.

"Call his manager." He snapped, "Right now."

Kagami nodded, for once thinking Aomine's temper to be justified, pulling out his phone before noticing that he had one missed call and a voice message. He put the phone to his ear and listened to the message, his muscles seeming to become more and more weak as it continued. Aomine was going to flip.

"He's not coming." The red-head whispered, looking at the floor, not wanting to meet his boss' murderous eyes, "Wakamatsu is not coming."

"What do you mean Wakamatsu isn't coming?" Aomine fumed, marching over to Kagami with his face in a rage, "You didn't make a mistake did you, Kagami, and forgot to tell his manager about the shoot?"

"Huh, why must it always be my fault!" Kagami spat, throwing his phone at his boss, "Listen to the voice mail yourself!"

Aomine practically hit himself with the phone with the speed that he brought it to his ear, his dark skin tinging a painful looking shade of purple as he listened to it.

"He got into a fight, was fucking beat up and hospitalized." He said under his breath, his tone frightening, "The bastard..."

"I can't believe it." The director said shaking his head, seemingly having heard the entire conversation, "The lack of professionalism in this company is ridiculous. I am never using 'Studio Kiseki' again."

"No. Wait." Aomine said quickly, shrugging off his jacket onto the floor, "You just need a model, right? I'll do it."

Kagami's eyes widened staring at Aomine, feeling a mix of disbelief and awe as the director's face suddenly jumped and clapped with excitement.

"Aomine...you will?" He exclaimed, unable to contain his joy, "I thought you retired from modelling?"

"If it will restore the trust in my studio, then I have no choice." Aomine shrugged as though there wasn't a problem, running a hand through his navy hair, "Oi Kagami. Ring Takao and call him over. I don't care if he is with Kise, I'm not having any of these do my makeup."

Takao arrived at the studio much quicker than should have been physically possible, his trademark hair band in place as he bounded into the room clutching his case of cosmetics.

"Oh my god Kagami!" He gushed, the younger male seeming fit to burst, "You don't know how long I have wanted to prepare Aomine for a photo shoot! Where is he?"

"In the back," Kagami said, waving Takao towards the room, "Is it really such a big deal?"

The make-up artist shot him a disbelieving glare, his blue-grey eyes full of fire.

"You have no idea."

As Takao hurried to prepare Aomine, the other staff members were chatting excitedly among themselves, talking about how good it would be for their campaign to have the former modelling giant as the face of it and the amount of attention it would be getting. Kagami had to admit that he was beginning to become more excited himself at the prospect of seeing Aomine model.

It wasn't long before Aomine stepped out from the dressing room, taking great strides towards the green screen. Kagami tried to swallow, but his throat was too tight, his heart beating out of time in his chest. Aomine looked _flawless_. Clad in nothing but a pair of boxers, the focus of the shoot, he posed naturally in front of the waiting cameras, not an inch of embarrassment for his state of dress. Kagami's eyes was drawn to his strong chest, at first, his strong chocolate muscles that continued downwards towards his defined abs, until his gaze dropped lower towards the unmistakable bulge in the underwear making it harder for him to breath. Suddenly Aomine met his gaze face on, and grinned cheekily, causing him to quickly turn away to the teasing face of Takao instead. _Shit_.

Still, Kagami was unable to keep his eyes from Aomine for long. He, like seemingly everyone else in the room, was drawn to him. The room was silent except from the sound of the camera shutter and occasional direction thrown the model's way. Aomine was lapping up the attention, shining in a way that Kagami had not seen him do before, and he was sure that the resulting pictures would be stunning. Thinking about the images becoming public, the red-head suddenly felt a strange possessiveness towards them, strangely wishing that he could keep the sight contained to himself.

Soon enough, however, the shoot was successfully over to everyone's relief and delight, and Kagami found himself travelling back to the office next to a thankfully fully clothed Aomine.

"You were checking me out during the shoot, weren't you?" He smirked from the driver's seat, glancing over quickly at Kagami. His smirk only deepened when he noticed the state of embarrassment his assistant was in.

"As if." Kagami tried to laugh, instead coming out as a weird choking sound, "What was there to check out?"

"Why don't you tell me, Kagami? You seemed to be getting a good look."

Kagami felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he wished that he could be ejected from the car he was currently riding in. He rolled down the windows in a fruitless attempt to cool his fire-like skin.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Aomine continued to push his luck, "I'd wanna date me if I was watching."

Kagami groaned at his boss' arrogance, resisting the urge to punch him so not to cause a traffic accident.

"Even if that was true and I was checking you out, which it _isn't,_ " Kagami emphasised, unable to stop himself from sounding like a bratty kid who had an aversion to anything involving relationships, "I would never want to date you. I wouldn't want to be just like another one of your women that you push right away after one fuck."

Kagami was not sure if he heard Aomine's response correctly. Due to the window being open and the speed the car was travelling at, the inside was noisy, words being lost in the wind.

"You wouldn't be." He thought he heard Aomine whisper through the echo from the window, "Not you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> I am getting even worse with my updates, nearly 5am this time! I need to stop working all through Sunday night and actually write throughout the week too. >


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, I will pass you onto my assistant and he will organise the rest of the details with you. Anything he decides will be final, please consider it as though it came from me myself. Thank you, bye."

Aomine swore under his breath and slammed the receiver down on the office phone. It was no secret that the man hated speaking on the phone, and Kagami struggled to suppress his laughter at his obvious discomfort.

"It's not funny." Aomine growled, his anger only adding to Kagami's amusement as the phone on his desk began to ring obnoxiously, "It's the damn publisher for the group photo book. I'm leaving it all to you."

"Dangerous decision." Kagami warned before picking up the receiver and cradling it in his hands, "I might ask him to replace all of the decided photos with ones of my ass. Hello, Kagami Taiga assistant to Aomine Daiki speaking, how can I help you?"

"Well you'd have at least one customer if you did that."

Kagami wordlessly stuck his middle finger up to his boss who erupted into laughter from the other side of the room as he continued his phone conversation, lazily making notes and doodling on his notepad.

It was now impossible for Kagami to deny that he was friends with Aomine, no matter how often the other continued to frustrate and drive him crazy on a daily basis. The previous murderous tension between them in the office had been replaced with tension of a very different sort, although if asked he would deny his feelings without end.

Despite the budding friendship, the closer they got the more Kagami could always feel a distance between him and Aomine. He could always feel that the older male was holding a part of himself back. When talking he was always vague and covered up his feelings with a rough tone of speech, and never justified any of the strange things that he did, including the way he treated his assistant when he first started working for him. Kagami was not sure if he knew who the real Aomine was at all. He was unreadable.

"Hey, you know the sponsor party next week." Aomine started after Kagami was finished with his phone conversation, "Will you go with me?"

Kagami raised a forked eyebrow, and looked up from where he was currently drawing a very intricate pattern on his notebook.

"I thought you said last week it wasn't for assistants and managers, and just you and Kise had to attend."

"I did."

"And you were raving about that chick you were going with as your date, the one with the massive tits, what was her name again..."

"It doesn't matter." Aomine muttered, giving another vague answer that Kagami can't stand, "I decided that you should go after all."

"Why?" Kagami asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, holding his breath for the answer he wanted to hear.

"Y'know...just thought you should be around because it could be a good opportunity, if anyone wants to start thinking about sponsorship you could help handle it."

Of course. Kagami let out the breath and propped his chin on his palm, looking at Aomine with a bored expression.

"No."

Honestly, Kagami could think of little worse than going to the party. It was an event to thank those who had sponsored the talents over the course of the year, usually by providing clothes or products for them to wear on TV or paying for paying for trainee's classes in exchange for work, and to introduce potential sponsors to the agency. Standing around trying to charm corporations in a suit while drinking champagne and holding back his personality was not his idea of a good night, which was why Kise was going to it. Acting suited him completely.

Aomine looked annoyed with his answer. He narrowed his navy eyes, staring straight at Kagami.

"I'll pay you for it, and provide the suit." He said eventually after his stare alone did not seem to be making any progress in persuading his assistant.

"That desperate, huh?" Kagami sighed, running a hand through his spiky crimson hair, "Fine."

Relief briefly passed over his boss' face before vanishing, Aomine returning to his computer screen as though nothing had happened.

"Good." He said, busying himself with typing, "I hate these damn events."

Kagami groaned, resting his forehead on the table. It definitely was _not_ going to be good.

* * *

 

So far, the party was exceeding Kagami's expectations. In a negative way. He was picked up by Aomine in a limousine outside the office building, dressed in a tight black suit that despite being admittedly flattering to his figure, was also incredibly uncomfortable. Yet he could not deny the attractiveness of Aomine in his- the navy colour complimenting his hair and the v-neck of his shirt revealing more than a hint of his toned chest. At least he seemed equally uncomfortable, fiddling with the cuff of his jacket as they reached the hotel where the party was being held.

"Stay close to me." Aomine whispered into Kagami's ear as they entered, his warm breath against his skin sending tingles down his spine.

All eyes turned to them as they walked into the room, the party already seemingly near full attendance. Kise was already there talking to a sponsor with his trademark smile, his gaze flashing briefly to them with a twinkle in his chestnut eyes, before continuing his conversation.

"Breathe dammit, Kagami." Aomine said under his breathe as he forced a smile on his own face, "It'll be fine. You're fine."

That was as much comfort as Kagami decided he would ever get from his boss, more than he could have hoped for in fact, as he created his own smile and head out into the corporate jungle.

It wasn't long before they started to be surrounded, Kagami staying silent and standing around awkwardly with his glass of champagne as he allowed Aomine to do all of the talking.

"Where's your date then Aomine?" A middle aged man with a prominent beer belly eventually asked, nudging the man of a similar stature next to him.

"Yeah, you usually give us _something_ good to look at Aomine, letting your standards down here!"

Aomine flushed an unusual shade of red, looking quickly over at Kagami with a strange expression before shrugging.

"Decided it was better if I brought my...assistant instead."

"Where is she?" The man asked, scanning the area for a female presence. Both Kagami and his boss simultaneously cringed.

" _He_ is here." Aomine said, waving a hand over at Kagami who might as well have been invisible during the entire conversation.

"Hello, my name is Kagami Taiga," he said with a polite bow, "Pleased to meet you all."

There was a silence before the group of men burst out laughing, slapping Aomine on the back and giving Kagami scathing looks.

"Seriously, a guy? What would he be good for?"

"Funny joke, we all know what your reputation is."

Kagami had to use all of his willpower not to scrunch his hands into fists as he listened to them talk, trying to stay passive and smile through his rising rage.

"Kagami is a good assistant." Aomine said, seemingly trying to keep his own cool, "I would prefer it if you showed him more respect."

"Shall we test that then, hmm?" One of the men asked, his voice light but with a hint of dark teasing, "I am a representative of Naiki. How many pairs of shoes have we provided your talents over the last year?"

"Er..." Kagami started, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. He had no idea. How would he have any idea of something like that? "I am not sure, I'm sorry." He admitted, lowering his head in embarrassment of the situation.

"Ha!" The representative exclaimed to a rupture of sniggers from the quickly growing audience, even Kise looking disapprovingly at the party attenders, "Can't even do that! What _could_ he be used for? Maybe just a blowjob under the table!"

That was the final straw. Before Kagami could react, in a flash of blue Aomine stepped forward and connected his fist hard with the representative's face. He almost flew through the air with the force of the punch, landing on the floor with a loud thud that caused several screams in the room.

"C'mon, let's go." Aomine muttered, grabbing Kagami's wrist and pulling him quickly out of the building before he could even see the damage that was caused.

"I can't believe you did that." Kagami said incredulously when they were safely outside in the chilly air.

"They said some things they shouldn't have." Aomine said angrily, "I won't let anyone disrespect you like that. Ever. The fucking bastards."

"Thank you, but I can look after myself anyway." The red-head said, surprised at how riled up his boss seemed to be. As the person who makes him complete ridiculous work loads and had done his fare share of making his life hell including making an embarrassment of himself at a meeting, Kagami could not believe he would want to protect him so strongly.

"Either way you shouldn't have punched him. Damn Aomine, think about how bad that will look for the studio!"

"Kise will clean up." Aomine said, his confident tone ringing with an under layer of uncertainty, "He is used to mopping up after me. If not, I'll accept my responsibility in the morning."

"It's my fault it even happened though." Kagami said through gritted teeth, "If I had known those facts..."

"Don't." Aomine said quickly, shaking his head. "Don't be fucking stupid. It's not your fault." He sighed and rubbed Kagami's shoulder, his hand lingering there just a touch longer than it needed to, "We just need to get hammered and forget any of this has happened."

* * *

 

Aomine's idea was a good one in Kagami's book. He had taken the red-head to a small bar not too far from the location of the party and true to his word, he had kept the drinks coming steadily. Kagami had drank enough for his tongue to flow freely, his usual filter seemingly malfunctioning as he quickly began to lose control of the words leaving his mouth and to his delight Aomine seemed to be reaching the same state. It seemed to be a perfect time to sate some of the questions he had been longing to ask his boss.

"Have you been with a man before?"

Aomine looked up from his drink, his eyes widening slightly before shrugging and turning away.

"Mm."

Kagami's chest tightened at the other's admittance, simultaneously trying to ignore the flash of hope that overcome him. He thought that was the case, with all of the shameless flirting that Aomine did, but now Kagami was sure he could not help but press for more details.

"How many?"

"...One." He answered reluctantly, his tone of voice changing slightly.

"What were they like?"

"Does it fucking matter?" Aomine asked irritably finally at breaking point, taking a long sip of his beer, "Who cares what they were like. Stop with the interview."

"I Just want to know your type of man. Because you don't make any real moves on me." Kagami retorted with a feigned moodiness before the realization of his words hit him.

Shit.

Aomine, however, looked amused. His usual smirk had made it's appearance for the first time that day, and he pushed away his beer to give Kagami his full attention.

"Is that what you wanted?" He said with a small laugh,"I don't make a habit of sleeping with my employees."

"But you do for everyone else."

"Hah, what are you trying to say Kagami?" Aomine said, his expression darkening.

"You're always with different girls." Kagami continued, his filter continuing to crumble further as his mouth decided to now ignore every warning his brain was sending it, "Don't you know how jealous I am every time I see you with someone else? It's not fair. You never notice me."

"You think I haven't noticed the looks you've given me? You're not exactly subtle." Aomine said with raised eyebrows, a smile returning onto his face.

"If you noticed that means you must have been looking at me too."

"Of course I have. How could I keep my eyes from you? Why else did I make you come out tonight? I didn't just want you to work."

Until now Kagami had not realised that Aomine had moved closer to him. His stool had definitely shifted nearer and their shoulders were practically touching. He swallowed, trying to keep his thoughts straight, as he could feel the rising temperature between them.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say?"

Aomine was practically purring next to him, his mouth close to his ear so that every syllable vibrated beautifully against him.

"That I wouldn't just be one fuck." Kagami said lowly, either the alcohol or Aomine starting to make him feel dizzy, "That I'd be more."

"Yeah." Aomine whispered, "I did."

"Then why..." The red-head swallowed, the feel of his boss so near to him messing with his mind, "Why...nothing."

"I didn't want to fuck everything up." Aomine said, "I don't really do longevity and I'm shit at relationships."

"And what about now?" Kagami asked, feeling a sudden bravery come over him, probably due to the alcohol,"Still think you will fuck everything up?"

"What I am about to do might just do that."

"Take a risk."

There was a pause, and then Aomine was kissing him. His lips were rough against his own, but it was all Kagami ever wanted as he returned his kisses with equal vigor. Their kisses were sloppy, neither of them caring about the stale taste of alcohol that passed between their tongues as they fought for dominance in their mouths. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist as the kiss deepened, massaging the hard muscle there, before attempting to pull him onto his lap. The bar stool toppled over immediately, Aomine crashing to the floor with Kagami landing unceremoniously on top of him. A few screams and shouts echoed across the bar, and he was sure he heard some taunts. Yet their kiss didn't stop.

Kagami took advantage of his new position to straddle his boss, feeling a spark of pleasure shoot through his body as he felt their hardness press together. Swallowing his moan, he bent over and grabbed Aomine by the neck, pulling him up to mash their lips back together, feeling the other groan against him as he began to roll his hips slightly.

"We need to leave." Aomine panted as they finally pulled apart, pushing Kagami off of him with more than a hint of reluctance, "Before we get thrown out."

It was moving both too fast and not fast enough. Kagami had experienced one night stands before, but he had never done this with someone he already knew. Aomine had hailed a taxi, and they both quickly filed into it. Kagami was too preoccupied with alternating kisses and nibbles down his boss' neck to hear where it was taking them, the small sounds that were leaving Aomine's mouth only further fueling his desire.

Almost as soon as they entered the taxi they were leaving it again. It had taken them outside one of the higher class hotels in the city, and although Kagami was at first disappointed that it was not Aomine's apartment, it soon vanished when the older male placed a hard kiss on his already swollen lips before pulling him inside.

A suite was quickly booked and paid for, the elevator wait antagonizing. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the doors opened and their suite was found, Aomine slamming Kagami against the wall as soon as they entered.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He moaned, suit jackets dropping to the floor as both of their shirts were already sticking to their skin with a layer of sweat, "How many times I fucked those women and thought of you."

"Ah...since when?" Kagami groaned as a toned knee made it's way between his legs, massaging his crotch in a slow speed that started to take him apart.

"Since I first saw you." Aomine moaned as the red-head started thrusting against his knee, eyes half lidded as he began to lose himself to the sensations his boss was giving him, "Since the interview and I saw you standing there looking so damn sexy...I've had to hold myself back all this time."

"Stop holding back."

Aomine groaned once again, replacing his knee with own hardness. Kagami could feel the whole of his body press against him as his erection strained painfully against his suit trousers before Aomine once again started moving, Kagami moving to meet his thrusts. They rubbed their clothed erections together, both males getting breathless, as the red head dropped his hands onto Aomine's ass and pulled him harder against him, swallowing both of their increasing moans with a deep kiss.

"God I wanna be inside you," Aomine half slurred, "I need to fuck you right now too much for any more foreplay.

"I don't usually bottom." Kagami breathed, feeling too desperate for intimacy with Aomine to fight the battle which he knew would be coming.

"Neither do I."

"Then fuck me."

The bedroom seemed too far away as clothes were shed rapidly onto the floor, soon both of the men standing naked. Kagami could take little time to admire Aomine's body, or to observe the size of what would be entering him, before they were once again kissing. This time the barrier between their erections had vanished, leaving them to press freely against each other. The sensation of skin against skin causing both men to become more vocal, Kagami breaking the kiss to pant against Aomine's neck as it started to become overwhelming.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" He groaned, impatience creeping up on him, "Got lube and a condom?"

"Yeah, a bit." Aomine mumbled, letting go of Kagami to rummage through the fallen clothes, "Where did I fucking put it..."

He emerged a moment later with a couple of sample packets of lube small enough to fit in his pocket, and a condom. Aomine ripped open the first lube packet, the small amount barely enough to coat his fingers.

"It's not much." He said cringing slightly and Kagami rolled his eyes, lying on his back on the double bed and spreading his legs wide.

"I don't care, my ass is gonna hurt in the morning either way."

"So lewd." Aomine grinned, staring at Kagami with his full body exposed to him briefly, before slowly pushing one of his lube coated fingers into his ass hole.

Kagami winced slightly at the intrusion, closing his eyes. The long finger was reaching deep inside of him and he could already feel the stretch from it.

"Is it alright?" He heard Aomine ask, and he nodded, opening his legs wider as though to encourage him.

"Keep going."

Aomine added another finger and continued to stretch him, positioning himself so that he could reach Kagami's neglected erection with his other hand. He wrapped his hand firmly around the length and began to give it slow, steady strokes, a series of breathy moans spilling out of Kagami's mouth with the action.

"Please, Aomine." Kagami almost _whined_ after a third finger was added, the burn of the stretch still present but his desire for more prevailing, "Hurry and fill me up already."

The older male let out a low sound with Kagami's words, quickly rolling the condom over his length and coating it with the remainder of the lubricant.

"Oh I will fill you." Aomine said in his deep voice, positioning his cock in front of the opening of Kagami's stretched hole, rubbing it teasingly against the entrance, "I will fill your tight hole with my cock and fuck you hard, over and over against this bed until you can scream nothing but my name and your cries for more."

"Then do it!" Kagami moaned, already feeling precome begin to leak from his cock with Aomine's words affecting him more than he would like to admit.

Aomine needed no more encouragement. Placing a kiss on his forehead that was surprisingly tender, he pushed inside Kagami, groaning at the tight heat that suddenly engulfed him. Tears pricked at his eyes as his boss became fully sheathed inside him, the stretch both intense and painful as his body worked to accommodate Aomine.

"Move." Kagami said when the pain became to fade and his passion returned, "Fucking move Aomine."

With a grunt of approval Aomine started thrusting at a slow pace, the smell of their sweat and lovemaking beginning to fill the room. Kagami's breathing increased as Aomine pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside hard- the slow but satisfying pace starting to build up a familiar sensation inside Kagami.

"How does it feel?" Aomine groaned between deep thrusts, his pace increasing just slightly.

"Good." Kagami moaned, his crimson fringe plastered to his forehead"So damn good, Aomine. Faster, fuck me faster please."

"Say my name again." Aomine said roughly, further increasing his pace as he too began to chase the completion that was starting to approach, "Say it again Kagami."

"Fuck me Aomine." Kagami cried, "Shit, give it to me Daiki!"

With a deep, guttural sound, Aomine yanked Kagami's body so that he was deeper inside of him before setting a brutal pace. Kagami let out a cry, wrapping his legs around the other's waist as he was pounded into furiously, the change of angle hitting a spot inside of him that made him want to explode.

"Yes, yes Daiki!" He almost screamed, beads of sweat falling onto his body and he could taste it on his tongue, "Hit me there, keep going, I'm almost there, so close, so close."

"Fuck, Taiga." Aomine groaned, he was panting hard, the pace difficult to maintain yet he couldn't stop, "That's it, you're gonna come for me, right?"

"Ah, yes for you!" Kagami screamed, unable to stop how needy he sounded as he reached down to pump his own erection at the same fast pace, which was slick with his own leaking fluids.

"Good, you're so fucking good for me Taiga." Aomine babbled, "Come for me."

It was only a couple of more thrusts before Kagami let out a high pitched scream that he didn't know he could make, Aomine's name spouting from his lips as he came hard over his hand. As he panted for breath trying to hold on to the feeling, Aomine fucked him through it, groaning loudly as Kagami clenched around him and he spilled into the condom, collapsing on top of him as he reached his high.

* * *

 

Kagami woke up with a drum banging loudly in his head and a nauseous feeling rising in his stomach. He closed his eyes, steadying his breathing and waiting for the feeling to pass, before feeling it was safe to open them again. The unfamiliar surroundings of the room that spread around him should have been disorientating. But Kagami could remember exactly where he was, and what happened, the previous night with both wonderful and frightening detail. Even if he couldn't, the dull pain in his backside would be enough of a reminder.

"Hey, Aomine." Kagami said softly, unable to hide his smile as he turned over in the sheets to face his lover.

The other side of the bed was empty. Frowning, and finding it suddenly difficult to breathe, Kagami dragged himself out of the bed and padded towards the adjoined living room which was one of the luxuries of having a suite. He felt vulnerable in his nakedness despite the room being deathly silent, his muscles aching all over. He scanned the small room quickly. Aomine wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere.

Kagami wandered back to the bed in silence, wrapping himself in the comfort of the cold sheets. Disgust clung to him like skin as he buried his head in an attempt to shut out the regret in trusting Aomine Daiki to have treated him any differently. Believing that he had actually _meant_ enough for him to still be there, lying next to him in an anonymous hotel bed the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> This time is is 5:20 in the morning. I really am getting worse each week! I even started in good time days before this time, but the length got longer and longer...
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also, I'm sorry for my ending!   
> Love you all, I will now sleep!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagami did not know what time the checkout was in the hotel, or even what the current time was. But as he lay enveloped in his shame in the hotel's bed he did not really care. Face planted in the pillow, he took deep breaths trying to calm the anger and the regret which was rising through him. The bed did not smell like Aomine at all.

Eventually with the sunlight pushing further through the window, Kagami rolled over and reached out for his phone, which was resting on the bedside table, and lazily turned on the screen. _One new message._ Kagami sat up immediately and unlocked his phone, quickly scrolling to his inbox. It was from Aomine, sent around two hours ago.

_'Gone ahead to the office. Don't come in today.'_

The rage that had somewhat drained after realising Aomine _had_ sent him a message reappeared in force after reading the contents of it.

"Don't come in?" Kagami muttered, standing up and heading for his clothes which were still scattered across the floor and wincing in pain as he did so, "He really is getting rid of me straight away, huh."

He dressed in silence, unable to stop the thoughts that were running wild through his mind. Aomine had lied to him. Told him that he wouldn't just be another one of his 'one night play-things' but Aomine has had his fill of Kagami now and it seems as though that was enough for him. He had trusted Aomine, given himself to him, and really thought there was a chance that they could be something more- believing that Aomine perhaps felt the same way too.

"I really am fucking stupid." Kagami whispered, buttoning up his still sweat-stained shirt, "Fucking stupid."

At least, Kagami thought, he knew exactly where to find him.

* * *

 

Kagami did not stop to shower or go home and change his clothes before racing from the hotel room and heading to the 'Studio Kiseki' building. He flashed his id to the receptionist as he stormed into the elevator still stinking of the alcohol from the previous night among other things.

As he swung open the office door, Aomine was sat in place at his desk furiously typing on his computer keyboard. The man looked up at Kagami's entrance, surprise etched across his face as his navy eyebrows raised to his forehead.

"Kagami, I thought you were-"

"You asshole!" Kagami yelled, marching up to Aomine's desk and banging his fists on the surface, "Where the hell were you?"

"Haah?" Aomine retaliated, standing up and moving in front of his desk closer to Kagami, "I sent you a damn text, you know exactly where I was."

"Then why didn't you wake me up to tell me in person instead of just sneaking off like that, huh?" Kagami continued, narrowing his eyes in a deep glare, "It felt shit to wake up to an empty bed."

There was a pause and Aomine swallowed, noticeably averting his gaze from his assistant's.

"I am not really the type of person to sleep next to someone after we have sex." He said in a low voice, "I don't do stuff like that, can't do it. Not since...well for a while."

"Wait, did you even stay the night?" Kagami asked slowly, fire welling up inside of him, "Did you?"

"I waited until you were asleep and then returned to my apartment."

"You liar." Kagami spat, his words burning like venom, "Saying you wouldn't treat me like everyone else. That's exactly what you did."

"Kagami, no-"

"Why are you always so emotionally unattached from everything? You're always hiding a part of yourself back and putting this distance between us, between everyone. What is so hard about sleeping next to someone?" Kagami found himself unable to stop talking, the words flying out before he could even think, "Leaving me alone like that, telling me not to come in today? You were planning to just get rid of me completely, right? That's why you don't even want me at work anymore!"

"Kagami, listen you idiot!" Aomine shouted, finally returning Kagami's gaze with equal intensity, "I told you to stay home for the day so that you could _rest._ "

"Rest?"

Kagami's voice was quiet as he finally calmed down to listen to Aomine's words. The older male let out a deep sigh and rubbed his hand through his hair, leaning up against his desk.

"Yeah." He said in a gentler than usual voice, "You said you didn't usually bottom and we didn't use much lube so I guessed you'd be feeling it in the morning. I thought you should stay at home for the day."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess." Kagami said, swallowing back some of his embarrassment, before alarm bells began to ring in his mind, "But what about all of the work? Hang on, what happened after the punch last night?"

"The backlash was strong." Aomine grimaced, returning to sit at his desk, "Kise tried to calm the situation, but there is still lots I need to do and many shitty apologies to make."

"I should help. It's partly my fault why it even happened."

"Don't be stupid, not standing there looking as much of a mess as you do." Aomine said, looking as though he was biting back a laugh, "Besides I have called Tetsu over to help with it all as it is Kise's off day. Be here tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Suddenly Kagami felt awkward, standing in the middle of the office in his dirty clothes having seemingly partly misjudged the situation. Aomine was still a jerk for not spending the whole night with him and he was still angry, but it was no where near as bad as he thought. He could tell that his boss had a lot of work to do to cover up his fight, so his conversation could wait until tomorrow.

"Look, I'm sorry." Kagami said, retreating slowly towards the door, "I might have overreacted a little bit."

"A bit?" Aomine snorted, barely looking up from his computer screen, "You made a massive scene over absolutely nothing. Besides, it was only sex."

Kagami's fuse snapped. He charged back over to where Aomine was sat, hands curled into tight fists.

"You just don't fucking get it!" He yelled, "Why can't you stop being selfish for just one moment and think about how you might be making other people feel?"

"For fucks sake, Kagami." Aomine groaned, as though he was not paying attention to anything that his employee was saying to him, "Go on then. Why don't you enlighten me."

"Don't you know how it made me feel, waking up to find out you had gone? I felt so used. Like you didn't give a shit about me or what we had just done. I was just another fuck after all." Kagami began, all of the different emotions that he had towards Aomine rushing over him at once, "Imagine giving all you had to someone for them just to disappear. Can you picture that at all?"

Aomine's face changed. It relaxed from the tense, angry expression he was previously showing to one Kagami had not seen before, almost looking momentarily sad as he lost himself in a thought.

"Yeah." He whispered, "I can picture it. Wait." He suddenly added, eyes widening, "Shit Kagami...are you crying?"

"No, don't be stupid." Kagami grumbled, but by placing his hands upon his cheeks he realised it was true. His hands were wet, and he could now feel the tears spill from his eyes and run freely down his face. He lowered his head, facing the ground, as he furiously rubbed at his eyes in an attempt for them to stop.

"Idiot..." Aomine muttered, leaving his chair and walking over towards Kagami. He hesitated for a moment, before opening his arms wide and pulling his assistant roughly into his embrace, bringing the man close to him.

"Aomine..." Kagami tried, unsure what he wanted to say as he found himself suddenly pressed close to the warmth of the other male. It was weird, very weird in fact, but at the same time he did not want to leave it and found himself subconsciously leaning his head on Aomine's shoulder as he inhaled the musky, comforting scent that could only be him.

"This was what you needed, right?" Aomine whispered softly against his ear, moving one of his hands to comb gently through his red, messy hair, "Reassurance that I was still here with you. I'm sorry I didn't give you that, I should have known what you would have thought. Next time I will stay with you the whole night."

"Who says there will be a next time?" Kagami said lowly, the shame of giving himself to Aomine almost on a whim the previous night returning.

"I want there to be. I meant it when I said I didn't want it to just be a one time thing. Don't you?"

"I don't know." Kagami muttered, starting to feel tense again, "So Is it all just about sex, then, what you feel for me?"

"It's more complicated than that, Kagami." Aomine said with a deep sigh.

"Of course it is."Kagami said, trying to pull away from Aomine's grip but failing as his arms began to hold him tighter, "You're doing it again. Holding everything back. Unless those _are_ your true feelings and you're just keeping me around for a convenient fuck then, is that it?"

"No, that's not it. Not at all." Aomine said quickly, an angry tone beginning to enter his voice, "What did you think was going to happen after we had sex last night? We were drinking and I was just thinking about one thing. I wasn't considering any damn consequences."

"I don't know what I expected to happen. Maybe some sort of relationship."

Kagami could feel Aomine sigh deeply again against his chest, the action sending vibrations shooting down his body.

" I can't offer more than a physical relationship right now."

"Can't or won't?" Kagami said darkly, finally shaking himself free from Aomine's embrace and staring straight into his eyes. His boss held his gaze strongly for a while, before looking away, resting his large hand on Kagami's shoulder.

"I admit, I really enjoy spending time with you." Aomine said, giving his shoulder a squeeze, "Yeah you're a loud idiot, and damn annoying at times. You're shit at some tasks and we argue almost every day, but I enjoy it." His expression once again changed to almost looking lost, his usual cheeky grin nowhere to be seen, "But that's all I can offer."

"I get it."Kagami said, brushing Aomine's hand from his shoulder as he felt a tight squeeze in his chest that started to take away his ability to breathe. "I get it, okay."

Turning away from his boss, he started to walk hastily towards the door.

"Kagami, wait!" He heard Aomine call, his voice almost sounding panicked.

Kagami tried to smile, but his mouth would not move. He kept his back to his boss, not wanting to show him the expression that he could not remove from his face.

"I'll be here tomorrow, on time." Kagami tried to say lightly, to disguise how he was feeling "So stop worrying, Aho. I'm not quitting."

With those words Kagami left the office quickly, not knowing what sort of expression Aomine was wearing towards him and hoping that he didn't see the reemergence of his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> All of the responses I have been getting has made me so happy, I really do hope you all keep enjoying it!  
> This is another short chapter, I'm sorry. I actually had to cut it in half or I never would have finished it (I can literally fall asleep at my keyboard right now, it's almost 4am) so it ends a bit awkwardly.   
> On the plus side, that means a bit of the next chapter is already done, yay~!  
> But on the topic of the next chapter...I know I always upload (more or less) the same time every week, I'm sorry but the next one might be delayed a bit. I am actually moving to Japan on Wednesday, so with the move from England and adjusting to a new country and home, I may not have much time to write. So it might be a bit late.  
> Or it might not be? I'm not really sure what will happen!
> 
> Anyway, I am rambling!  
> Check out my tumblr if you want, I occasionally post things there and mini stories!  
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/
> 
> I love you all! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Kagami exhaled slowly as he closed the office door, wiping his sore eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He could still feel Aomine's warmth against his skin as he walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. Kagami was unable to help wishing that he could turn around and return to those warm, strong arms that held him both lovingly and deceitfully. Aomine wouldn't let Kagami be his. Not that he was sure, anyway, that a relationship with his boss _was_ what he wanted. In fact, of course he didn't want a relationship with him. Aomine had a habit of treating others like disposable gloves. He was selfish, had a fiery temper and a bad attitude. His handwriting was awful, demands unreasonable, he smelt intoxicating, looked plain gorgeous, had a kind and caring side...

The 'ping' of the elevator interrupted Kagami's thoughts. The doors opened and out strode Kuroko, briefcase almost the same size as him in hand with Kise bounding next to him like a domestic rabbit. Both of their eyes widened as they saw him, before they broke into smiles.

"Hello Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with a small wave, "Aomine-kun said you were feeling ill so you wouldn't be here today. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah, just forgot something in the office." Kagami lied, lowering his head in what he hoped was a subtle manner.

"So are you on your way home now, Kagamicchi?" Kise asked brightly, taking a step too close to him for his liking as he seemed determined to make eye contact, "Wait- have you been crying?"

Kagami swore under his breath, failing to sidestep past Kise who was unsurprisingly agile, to get into the elevator and avoid their questioning.

"It's nothing, okay?"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said seriously with a frown, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to look up to meet his darkening eyes, "What did Aomine-kun do to you?"

" _Nothing_ , I'm just-"

"Kagami-kun, don't lie to me."

Kagami remained silent. He didn't want to talk about it and admit to the idiotic things he had done. Especially not in front of Aomine's office door. The building was not soundproofed.

Kise seemed to be alert to his hesitation. The models lips turned into a cheeky grin, as his entire presence seemed to light up.

"C'mon we are going somewhere we can talk about this. Aominecchi doesn't know I was coming anyway, so it is no loss to him!"

Before he could argue he was being pulled into the elevator with the blonde, who waved goodbye to Kuroko who still looked uncharacteristically murderous as the doors closed in front of him.

* * *

 

"Congratulations! You have joined the 'slept with Aominecchi club!'" Kise gushed after Kagami was harassed enough by the model where they sat at a nearby cafe for him to finally spill out everything that he did not want to say, "Want a certificate? Or maybe a registration number? You will probably be like, number 80 or something."

The red-head rolled his eyes and took a sip from his coffee. Even that tasted like bitter crap to him right now. He let out a small sigh, which did not go unnoticed by the man opposite him whose face softened and lost some of the tease it previously held.

"It's alright Kagamicchi, don't believe you are the only one who has made a mistake with him." Kise said with a small wink, taking a long sip of his own iced drink.

Kagami's interest was peaked as he stared up at Kise, mind running away with him.

"Have you slept with him too?" He asked, mouth agape, "Wait- were you the other man he mentioned?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" The model shook his head viciously with an almost disgusted expression, "Just one kiss when we were in middle school. With tongues. And a _little_ bit of experimental groping. And that was more than enough of him for me. Still, I got much further than Kurokocchi though!"

"I thought Kuroko was straight!" Kagami exclaimed, becoming more and more surprised at each new revelation about his boss, and friends.

"He is, that's probably the reason why." Kise chuckled, pushing his drink aside as his face turned unusually serious, "You really like him, don't you Kagami?"

The use of his actual name threw Kagami off guard. He swallowed, looking into the sincerity across Kise's face. So, he had a natural side to him after all.

"Yeah," He whispered, "I think I might."

"It's not going to be easy."

"It's not going to _possible._ " Kagami sighed, "I've already told you that he has said no to relationships. It's not like I told him I actually liked him anyway and really made an idiot out of myself by seeming like a soppy romantic. I will just have to get over it. Plus I am still mad at him. I will work for him, but that's all. I need a job. Who wants to be with a dick-head like Ahomine anyway?"

"No!" Kise practically yelled, making Kagami shoot him a glare,"Please don't give up on him. He's rough around the ed-everywhere, but Aominecchi is not a bad person. I feel like he thinks the more people he sleeps with it will fill the gap he has in his life. That it will satisfy his emotional needs too, but it won't. I think he really needs someone like you in his life. A proper relationship. But he is just really scared."

"Scared of what? Hurting me?"

Kise shook his head.

"Hurting himself."

Kagami paused, trying to gather his thoughts and piece everything together with furrowed brows. There were still lots of things missing, nothing really explained Aomine's behavior. One question in particular burned into his mind.

"Kise, who was the man that Aomine was with previously?"

Conflict flooded over the models face and he began to chew slightly on his bottom lip. He shifted in his chair and the smile that eventually came over his face was clearly not an honest one.

"He was nice. Really nice." He said cautiously with a small shrug, "I thought they were a good match." Kagami was not going to let him brush off the question so easily.

"So then what happened between them?"

"I...It is not really my place to say, Kagamicchi." Kise said quietly, "You will have to ask Aominecchi himself."

He was back to that nickname, then. Kagami realised with a grimace, the serious conversation was over.

"I tried that when we were drinking before," Kagami said trying to push for more information, "But he got angry and did not tell me anything."

"Then that's that." Kise said in a cheerful sing-song voice, returning to sip at his drink like a child.

Kagami groaned but it was clear that Kise, despite his love for gossiping, was not going to provide any more information. And so in his book, there was still nothing to excuse Aomine.

"Just give him a chance, though, alright?" Kise said, voice still playful but firm.

"Only if he gives me one." Kagami muttered, returning to his own disgusting coffee.

* * *

 

Since his first day working for Aomine, Kagami had never felt so nervous to enter the office. How he could face Aomine after their last meeting, he didn't know. His hand paused in front of the door, reluctant to take the step and push it open. Praying that Aomine had a sudden appointment that arose and wasn't there, he gingerly opened it and stepped inside.

There was no such luck.

Aomine practically leapt from his seat as Kagami entered, a look of relief and surprise being somehow able to come across his expression at the same time. Kagami tried to ignore it, heading straight for his seat with a muttered greeting.

"Hey, Kagami-"

"Have you already been through your schedule for today with Kuroko or should I do it now? Then I can finish the work I need to do."

Kagami was as shocked as Aomine seemed with the coldness of the voice that left his lips. There was none of their usual joking or insults, and he himself did not know why he sounded that way. Some of his initial anger and trepidation had vanished upon seeing Aomine's face, yet his boss seemed as though he wanted to talk. Kagami had no intention to listen to anymore excuses or half spoken truths from him. He didn't want to think- just work.

"I know my schedule." Aomine said slowly, looking as though he was trying to gauge what was going through his mind. Kagami was not going to let him have the opportunity.

"Okay." He responded simply, looking to mound of work that had piled up from his day off and began to start sorting through it. Kagami could feel Aomine's gaze linger for a while, before he appeared to give up, the only sounds in the room being the tap of the keyboard and scratch of the pen.

The tense atmosphere between them continued throughout the rest of the week. At first Aomine attempted to make light conversation, but quickly stopped when it became apparent that Kagami was not going to respond positively. The only conversations between them were work related, and only when that was strictly necessary.

Yet, Kagami often caught a glance of Aomine when he could hear he was busy working. His face was always different when he was concentrating, taking a different tone than usual. Aomine had a habit of squinting his eyes when reading important information, as though he could not make out the characters properly. Maybe he couldn't, judging by his own writing. But when Kagami caught himself staring, he quickly turned away trying to get the images of him from out of his mind. There was no point focusing on someone that he could never have.

"Kagami it has gone 7. Go home."

The room was bathed in the neon lights of Tokyo from outside of the window as Kagami continued to work despite it being past his hours. He scowled at Aomine's request, keeping his head down on his documents.

"I have to catch up with what I missed when I had the day off. I don't want them to all still be here next week too."

"I'm not paying you for this time, y'know."

" _I know_." Kagami said, deepening his scowl, "I just want it done."

Aomine made a 'tch' sound, running his hands through his short, navy hair. He picked up his rucksack and placed the office key on Kagami's desk.

"Well I'm going. Lock up after you are done."

Kagami did not respond. As he heard the gentle close of the door he finally raised his head, taking a long, deep sigh. He was finally alone and could concentrate. Picking up his documents and moving them to the floor where he could stretch out, he lay down across the surface of the office and continued his tasks humming quietly to himself.

"Is this is what you do when I'm not here, then?"

Kagami did not hear the door open. He wished he did, so that he would prepared for the fact that Aomine Daiki had returned to the office and was standing over him with a smirk on his face and a heavy looking plastic bag in his hand.

"Why are you here?" Kagami snapped, sitting up immediately and feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"An apology." Aomine shrugged, plopping himself down next to Kagami on the floor and opening the plastic bag, removing it's contents, "And dinner."

"It will take more than a few Maji Burgers to apologise." Kagami said, but as the smell from the food began to activate his senses, he grabbed one and eagerly began to unwrap it, "But thanks."

Aomine watched Kagami begin do devour his meal before he reached for his own burger, palms seeming to be shaking slightly as he held it in his hands.

"I...know you are angry with me Kagami."

"Dunno what gave you that idea."

"And I know it's because of what I said to you. About relationships. I want to talk about it."

"No." Kagami said firmly, mouth full of burger, "I understood you clearly last time. Unless you are going to take back what you said about 'em."

"I'm not."

Kagami did not even bother getting his hopes up this time, and he swallowed any that did try to arise down with his burger.

"Then there is nothing to talk about."

"Like hell there isn't." Aomine said through gritted teeth, visibly trying to keep his temper in check, "I missed what we had before, okay? This week has been fucking awful and things can't go on like this."

"I missed it too." Kagami admitted with a small sigh, rubbing his hands down his neck which suddenly felt tense and sore, "But I don't know how we can get that back. We fucked up."

"I warned you that might happen." Aomine's lips turned up into a wry smile.

"I didn't fucking believe you."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair. The remaining burgers were now forgotten, laying to waste in the plastic bag.

"This week...has reminded me how much I enjoyed being with you. Fights and all." Aomine eventually said, lying back on the floor so that he was facing the ceiling, "That and a couple of so called friends have been constantly annoying, telling me I'm an idiot if I let you go like this."

"Yeah?" Kagami asked, finding himself moving to lie down next to him, "What did you think?"

"I agreed with them."

Kagami's breath hitched in this throat and he sat straight up again, fearful that he would be unable to breathe in his former position.

"Really?" He said, trying to sound as casual as possible, heart threatening to bound out of his chest.

"Mm." Aomine said noncommittally, keeping his gaze upon the ceiling, "Look, I want more with you than what I originally said. More than just keeping things physical."

"But not a relationship?" Kagami confirmed, more confusion that anything entering his mind. The information that Kise gave him, about Aomine being afraid, seemed to be applying here. Perhaps even that word itself was enough to scare him.

"Yeah."

"Then, what is it you are actually offering me?"

"...I dunno."

Aomine's response sounded so genuine that Kagami could not help but laugh, his boss sitting up with an annoyed expression and a low growl. His face softened, however, after his eyes met with Kagami's. The red-head could still feel the smile on his face, unable to help it despite not fully understanding why it was there. Aomine frowned.

"Stop looking so damn happy like that for no reason." He said, voice dropping low, "It makes me want to kiss you."

Kagami raised a forked eyebrow, Aomine's words unexpected.

"You can. If it's just a kiss." He said slowly, the words leaving his mouth as a whisper.

Aomine reacted immediately. He reached out and cupped Kagami's cheek gently with his large hand, keeping him in place as he leaned over and pressed his lips softly against his for a brief moment before pulling away again.

Kagami snorted.

"You can do better than that, Aho." He said, shaking his head, "I said you could _kiss_ me."

And there it was. Aomine's lips were all over his, pressing hard and moving at a desperate rhythm as he climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist. Aomine should have been heavy, but Kagami could not care less as his tongue pushed forcefully into his mouth, the red-head sucking greedily on the member while small sounds escaped from both of them.

"Well," Kagami said, breathing coming in small pants as they broke apart and he pushed Aomine from his lap where he landed next to him with a small thud, "If you're going to actually try to do...whatever this is, that is my answer."

Aomine's usual smirk returned, Kagami unable to even remember the last time he had seen it. Despite it usually revoking feelings of annoyance, this time he felt relief.

"Yeah, I'll try this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> I am so happy to finally get this up! I wanted to post it yesterday but the internet went. :( >
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has enjoyed this so far or have been encouraging, I am so grateful! :)
> 
> ...Now the bit where I get slaughtered. (Joke!)
> 
> I have just settled in to where I now live in Osaka, but I am going on a trip to Tokyo this weekend.   
> I am going for half a month and I am not taking my laptop...  
> So my next update will be on the 2nd of October, I am sorry! That sounds so long away!
> 
> I will probably keep writing mini, like 200 words, stories on my tumblr to keep my writing up though so please check them out if you want.
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/
> 
> Again, thank you so much everyone! :D


	9. Chapter 9

"You two are _so_ disgusting," Takao said, flashing Kagami a lopsided grin after Aomine slapped the red-head's ass as he sauntered past them to talk to a photographer on the other side of the room, "I love it."

Kagami merely grunted a reply, shooting daggers with narrowed eyes over at Aomine which he probably would not be able to see.

It had been nearly two months now since they began their strange arrangement, and at first it seemed as though it could actually work. True to his word, Aomine made an effort to do more than just have sex with Kagami. And it was actually fun. They has been on several 'dates' from the usual cinema and restaurants, to fishing and rock climbing. Yet the more time they spent together the easier it was to spot the holes in their 'not relationship.'

Aside from these moments Aomine made a point to being as detached from each other's lives as possible- emotionally and physically. Visiting each other's apartments was forbidden, and even when Kagami took a few days off with a fever his boss was no where to be seen. As he refused to enter another hotel with Aomine, they had 'christened' the office so many times that at some point a futon found its way into the room. Neither of them remembered putting it there- both of them believed Kuroko had something to do with it.

It was both frustrating and lonely.

"I'm glad you two got together, though." Takao continued, laying out his make up brushes on the table next to them, "Aomine seems really happy. Definitely more than he was before."

"We aren't together." Kagami muttered, feeling his stomach sink at saying those words aloud.

"Could'a fooled me."

"We're _not._ " Kagami emphasised, "Aomine makes that very clear."

"C'mon, don't sound so bitter Kagamicchi!" Kise said, joining the pair excitedly as he finished giving tips to the trainees for their photo shoot, "You certainly looked as though you were having some, er, fun at that party the other day."

"Shut up." Kagami said, cringing at the thought of the very public display of affection that Aomine subjected him to. Not that he can't say he didn't hold some blame in it, though. "Things like that aren't the problem."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I want to be Aomine's boyfriend, as lame as that sounds. I want us to you know, be like a normal couple, and do mushy crap that I thought I hated like cuddling on a sofa or something. Instead I have got myself into a weird as hell emotionless arrangement."

"Emotionless? Please." Kise scoffed, "Anyone can see he is head over heels for you. He is just being a stubborn idiot in choosing to ignore it."

"Yeah? Well he doesn't show it one bit. I am starting to lose my patience."

Kise's face fell with Kagami's words, worry beginning to show through his usually perfect facade.

"Are you going off him, Kagamicchi?" He asked slowly, failing to reach the light tone he was aiming for.

"No." Kagami said immediately, before more doubts began to enter his mind, "Maybe a bit."

"Don't leave him." Kise said, almost sounding panicked, "Please don't. Aominecchi will just _never_ recover otherwise. Not when he cares about you so much. It would just be too much for him."

"Never recover from what?"

"Ah...you know...." Kise said, averting his eyes to the floor.

"No, I don't." Kagami said testily, narrowing his eyes at the model, "Nobody will tell me shit."

"Kagamicchi..."

"Don't 'Kagamicchi' me!" Kagami yelled, causing many heads in the room to turn his way, including Aomine who looked over with a frown. The red-head smiled weakly at him as the unwanted attention stopped, everyone returning to their jobs. He dropped his voice lower with a sigh, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Everyone keeps talking about Aomine, how he deserves this or that, or that I could change him. But does no one care about how I feel about all of this? Everyone just expects me to put up with this shit and take it with no explanation, when do you or Kuroko think this is what I want?"

Kagami was unable to stop talking, the faces of Takao and Kise becoming blurred through his anger.

"I'm just a normal guy who wants a normal relationship with someone who acts like I mean something to them. I might not look the type who wants that by my appearance, but I am alright? Yet you all think it's perfectly fine for my emotions to be toyed with like some sort of messed up experiment, leaving me feeling as used as shit. I hate this. I fucking hate it."

"I'm really sorry, Kagami." Kise said quietly, Takao looking as guilty as the blonde sounded as he made an effort to use his name, "You're right. Aominecchi has been treating you badly all this time and we haven't even taken your feelings into account."

"It's not that he is treating me badly. If he was I would be out of there in a second." Kagami said quickly, finding himself defending his boss, "Don't get me wrong, it can be great. But he is selfish, and won't let anyone in. Even me. And I hate giving up."

"Hm, then how about being more persistent?" Takao suggested, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes with his hands, "I constantly pursued my boyfriend and pestered him every day until he finally gave in!"

"That won't work with Aominecchi." Kise said, shaking his head, "He would just get annoyed. You need to subtly invite him into doing things that make him leave his comfort zone, then before he knows it he would have done all of things he was afraid of! That worked for me."

"Takao, you sound like a damn stalker," Kagami said as the make-up artist gave a 'peace sign', "Scary. And wait, Kise aren't you banned from dating?" Kagami asked, unable to hold back his smile as once again Kise became unusually flustered.

"I meant, I think that it would work!" He said hurriedly, as both Kagami and Takao gave him skeptical looks"If Aominecchi got a taste for what a full relationship with you could be like then maybe it could convince him."

"Hmm." Kagami said, starting to warm up to the idea, "Like what?"

"How about, like, a homemade dinner at your place?" Takao asked with a shrug.

"No way, does Kagamicchi look like he could cook!" Kise exclaimed, shaking his head fervently, "The food actually has to taste good!"

"Kagami-kun is a surprisingly good cook."

"Fuck, Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed as his friend appeared out of seemingly nowhere, Takao the only one still calm, "Don't do that! And what the hell do you mean by surprisingly?"

Kuroko simply smiled gently, taking a sip from the vanilla milkshake that he held in his hand.

"Why don't you try it, Kagami-kun?"

* * *

 

"Hey, Aomine?"

Aomine looked up from the photo book he was currently annotating with a red pen, gazing over at Kagami with a bored expression.

"Yeah?"

This was it. Kagami took a deep breath, feeling butterflies erupt throughout his stomach and he tried to keep calm through it.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, so I thought we could do dinner and a movie at my place?"

"Kagami-"

"I will cook." He added quickly, "I promise it'll taste fucking fantastic. You can pick the film."

Aomine placed his pen on the table, stretching out in his chair like a large cat, before padding over to Kagami and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"You know that's not gonna happen babe." He said, his voice gratingly lazy with a hint of arrogance which gets on Kagami's nerves, "Pick somewhere else to go, alright? I'll let you choose."

"Y'know. I'm a pretty good cook. Ask Kuroko." Kagami continued, trying to ignore the arms beginning to snake around his shoulders in what he _knew_ was an attempt to distract him.

"Mm? Bring some food in next week then and we can warm it up here for lunch."

Kagami shrugged his boss' arms from him, standing up and facing him trying to keep his tone from sounding too angry.

"For fucks sake, Aomine. You said you would try this."

"And I said it wasn't a relationship, which is what you are clearly trying to turn this into."

"What even is a relationship anyway? We are probably already in one- a shitty one at that. Because something is making you hold everything back."

"There's nothing holding me back." Aomine said, gritting his teeth, "I just don't like being held down in a relationship, okay?"

Kagami's forked eyebrows rose, able to smell the bullshit in his words.

"Why would going to someone's apartment result in that? It's not like I'm gonna lock you in there, or force a tattoo of my name across your damn ass is it? It's a fucking meal."

"Obviously. But it's personal 'aint it, going to each other's space like that?"

"That's the point." Kagami said with a small sigh, turning away from Aomine and dropping back into his chair with a huff, "I thought you might have changed a bit by now, started trusting and opening up to me more."

"It's not that I don't trust you, dammit." Aomine said, walking to the other side of Kagami so he was still in his line of sight. Kagami averted his eyes.

"Yeah, it is. I actually believed you might have started falling for me. Let yourself get more attached."

"I _am_ attached to you. You know that." Aomine said, his voice unusually gentle as he reached out to stroke Kagami's hair. The red-head swatted away his hand, looking up at him with his eyes burning.

"I hate you."

"I know you don't."

"Well I hate that you do this to me." Kagami said sharply, before dropping his voice to a whisper, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Hey, hey Kagami." Aomine said, his expression and actions becoming more anxious, as he failed to place a kiss on Kagami's lips as he turned his head to the side, "You don't mean that, right?"

"How long is this supposed to go on for, Aomine?"

"Babe-"

"How long?"

Aomine didn't reply. He simply stared at him with an unreadable emotion etched onto his features, eyes empty.

"Look." Kagami sighed deeply, grabbing a nearby piece of paper and scribbling his address on it before pushing it into his boss' hand, "I live here. 7pm, tomorrow. Either turn up or don't. I'm leaving it up to you."

Aomine took the paper and put it into his back pocket, returning wordlessly to his desk.

* * *

 

When the doorbell rang at twenty minutes past 7 on Sunday evening, Kagami could say he was shocked. He had already given up hope for Aomine turning up- dinner was sat wrapped in a foil cover on top of the oven and Kagami was already wondering how he was supposed to face him at work. But as he swung open the door, there he was leaning awkwardly against the frame with a bag of beer in his hand. Kagami could not help the large leap his heart performed within his chest.

"Yo," Aomine said, his voice unusually nervous, "Sorry I'm late. I, er, couldn't find any parking."

A wide smile spread to Kagami's face as he stepped to the side to make room for Aomine to enter.

"It's cool. I'm just glad you're here."

"Yeah...me too."

"Are you just gonna keep standing there in the hallway, Aho?" Kagami said with a small laugh, "C'mon in. Dump the beer on the table and sit down."

Aomine hesitated for a moment before tentatively walking inside. He kicked off his shoes in the entrance way, leaving them messily to the side, as he entered.

"Shit, Kagami. This place is _tiny_." Aomine said loudly, finding a place to squeeze himself in at the tiny table, "How the hell do you live here?"

"Not everyone is made of money like you are." Kagami said, beginning to mount the food onto plates, "I'm lucky I got a separate bedroom even if it is a box. Besides, I don't spend much time here thanks to you overworking me."

"Sorry."

"You're not." Kagami said, with a grin, putting a large plate of teriyaki burgers and fries in front of him.

The older male's eyes widened. He inhaled deeply as if he was trying to absorb all of the food's scent, the tension leaving his face immediately.

"Did you make all this?" Aomine asked, his voice awed.

"All handmade, including the sauce and fries." Kagami said, unable to hide his pride, "It's nothing impressive though, it's just a burger."

"We'll see about that."

Aomine picked up a burger and took a large bite, eyes fluttering closed as he began to chew.

"God _damn,_ Kagami _."_ Aomine moaned, mouth still full, "I could fall for food like this. Why the hell did you not cook for me before?"

"Because you refused to come over." Kagami shrugged, a grin still present on his face, sitting down opposite Aomine and starting on his own plate.

"I might reconsider in future if you keep making stuff like this."

"I will." Kagami said, "If you actually turn up on time next time."

Aomine simply stuck his finger up at Kagami, mouth too full of burger to reply.

 

"So why did you change your mind and come over?"

The pair were resting on the sofa watching an action film that neither of them really cared about. Aomine's head was resting on Kagami's lap as he slowly ran his hands through navy hair. His eyes closed with the question, and he made a humming sound which Kagami could feel vibrating through his thighs.

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

"Losing me?" Kagami asked, frowning.

Aomine lifted his head from his lap and shuffled along the sofa so that he was facing him, an unusually serious expression on his face.

"I know you don't think I care about you." He said quietly, "And I know I haven't been giving you what you want. Neither do I know if or when I will be able to. So I thought, I should be able to at least manage this. For you."

"And, so what next? Has this proved to you that you can go to your 'not boyfriend's' apartment without the world ending in your weird ass mind?"

"Yeah." Aomine whispered, reaching out to place his fingers underneath Kagami's chin to raise his jaw slightly, "It has."

Kagami leaned in for the kiss before Aomine got there, covering the rough dark lips with his own. Aomine let out a soft groan as together they deepened the kiss, his tongue lapping lightly at Kagami's entrance before he let it in, the taste of teriyaki overwhelming his senses.

"On my lap." Aomine said quietly when they broke apart, sitting upright on the sofa.

"Damn bossy." Kagami groaned but complied immediately, moving onto Aomine's lap and wrapping his legs awkwardly around his waist, pulling their bodies against each other.

Aomine's lips curved up into his usual smirk as, with Kagami's cooperation, he lifted the light shirt over the man's head and tossed it to the floor.

"You look so gorgeous like this." Aomine murmured, running his fingertips lightly down from Kagami's cheek onto his sculpted chest, a shudder running down his spine as he did so, "All for me, huh?"

"You know that already, Aho."

With a glint in his eye, Aomine moved for another kiss, running his hands all over Kagami's torso as he traced the strong definitions in his back and chest. As his fingers pinched an already hard nipple tightly, Kagami pulled away from the kiss with a deep groan, tossing his head back roughly and grinding his body into him.

"God Taiga, you sound so beautiful." Aomine moaned, repeating the action to a similar effect, "keep making those noises baby, no one can hear us here."

"Shut-ah, _up_ " Kagami said shakily, starting to lose his thoughts as his body began to move automatically in response to Aomine's caresses, "It's fucking embarrassing...on my sofa..."

"Then, wanna show me that box bedroom?"

Kagami smiled, clambering off Aomine's lap breathlessly.

"You know it."

* * *

 

"You're gonna stay the night here with me, right?" Kagami whispered, feeling slightly giddy as he was pulled closer to Aomine in his strong arms under the duvet, where he could smell his stale scent of sweat and now redundant cologne.

"Yeah." Aomine breathed, running his fingers lightly through crimson hair, "I'm right here with you baby."

"And you won't suddenly get up and leave when I'm asleep?"

"I promise."

Kagami hummed his approval, closing his eyes and feeling himself completely relax and begin to drift off.

"It would be good if we could spend more time together like this." He said quietly, hoping he wasn't pushing him too far.

There was no reply for a moment, Aomine seemingly thinking things through before finally speaking.

"Yeah. It's been nice."

There was another silence, Kagami wondering if Aomine had fallen asleep, until he spoke again.

"I'm considering it."

"Considering what?" Kagami asked, struggling to form words through his sleepiness.

"Becoming your boyfriend. You being mine."

Kagami was so tired that he could barely function anymore, and he was unsure himself whether he was already asleep or not and he had dreamt hearing it.

"Good, because I think," Kagami said drowsily as he finally fell asleep, "I'm falling in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> I'm back! I can't believe that is has been nearly a month since my last update!  
> I had a great time in Tokyo, I toured around Kanto and visited many anime places too. Which mostly involved me posing like an idiot next to some cardboard cut outs of my favourite characters, or failing to win anything more than a sticker at lottery games!  
> I have never had a break like this when writing a multi-chapter fic before, so I found it harder than usual to get back into it. I hope it is still okay though, and I will continue trying to improve.  
> Also, its nearly 5am now so I need to sleep!  
> Thank you again! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Kagami awoke being engulfed in a deep heat-the weight of a firm body pressed against him. He smiled, not wanting to turn over in case he disturbed Aomine who was snoring gently besides him. Aomine had stayed. He had stayed with him the entire night, and was still here sleeping besides him. Managing to ease away from him slightly, Kagami shifted his body so that he was facing his boss, the usual harsh lines of his face vanished and replaced with a softer look. He almost looked _cute_.

"Not so scary now, huh." Kagami whispered, pushing a strand of his navy hair from his forehead.

Aomine stirred, eyes half opening as he gazed seemingly through Kagami with a glazed expression. He groaned something that half sounded like his name and a swear before rolling over and dragging the duvet over his head. So, he wasn't a morning person. Kagami laughed and pulled the bundle towards him, tugging down the duvet just far enough so that he could press a kiss to the back of Aomine's neck.

The duvet growled. It began to move around roughly before the covers were yanked down and Aomine become fully visible, still appearing hazy.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, not giving a glance to Kagami as he pulled himself from the bed, searching for his phone which was somewhere among the clothes scattered across the floor.

"Does it matter?" Kagami asked, stretching out his arms before leaving the bed himself, "I'm gonna start on breakfast. Go take a shower or something."

"Kagami. I need to go in to work."

Aomine had found his phone and he was staring at it with a sullen look.

"I thought you said you could take today off?" Kagami said frowning, Aomine's face stretching to a grimace.

"Yeah, but something came up. 'M sorry."

He started gathering up his clothes and slipping into them quickly as he made his way into the living room.

"Nah, it's okay." Kagami said, following Aomine into the living room where he already seemed ready to leave, "Should I come in too?"

"No, no." Aomine said firmly, still not meeting the red-head's eyes, "You need to enjoy your day off. It's nothing that big of a deal."

"Okay. At least stay for breakfast?" Kagami almost pleaded, "I'll make something good. You don't need to run off so fast."

Aomine seemed to consider it for a moment. However he shook his head.

"I can't." He said, shooting for the entrance way, "I wish I could, though. Your food is the _best_."

Kagami smiled weakly behind him at the compliment, unable to muster the energy for anything else. Aomine appeared to notice and he swallowed.

"C'mere, baby." he murmured, opening his arms out wide.

Kagami complied immediately, practically jumping into his embrace. Aomine held him unusually gently to his body, pressing soft, light kisses to his cheek and neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into his ear, stroking his hair gently.

"It's _fine_." Kagami chuckled against him, "You've apologised at least twice today. Stop it, you're freakin' me out."

Wordlessly, Aomine held Kagami tighter to him. His caress moved from his hair to tracing the outline of his cheekbones and jaw, as though he was trying to map the red-head's entire face. Kagami leaned into the touch, enjoying the light brushes of the tanned fingers against him.

"Don't you need to go?" Kagami asked after a while, Aomine's ministrations showing no signs of ending.

"Just, give me a moment."

Eventually they pulled apart from the embrace. Kagami could still feel the lingering warmth from their shared body heat, a wider smile on his face. Yet Aomine's gaze was still on the floor.

"Bye." He muttered, turning away quickly and reaching for the door handle.

"Wait."

Kagami leapt in front of Aomine's way and lifted his chin up to meet his eyes, before flicking his forehead.

"Ow-fuck!" Aomine swore, finally staring straight at his assistant looking murderous, "What the hell was that for Bakagami?"

"That's more like it." Kagami said, placing a light kiss on the place he flicked, "You've been acting weird all morning."

"Just your imagination." Aomine said, inching further towards the door. "I've really gotta go."

"Alright, alright." Kagami moved to the side to let him through, "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Aomine kissed the other man briefly on the lips before disappearing out of the door, closing it loudly behind him.

Kagami stared at the spot where he stood before retreating to the kitchen to make breakfast for one. He had bought enough ingredients for both of them but Kagami was sure he could eat Aomine's half as well, although thinking of him began to give him a headache. The older man had always been affectionate, speaking his mind through touches instead of words. But that felt different.

Aomine really was acting strange.

* * *

 

The next morning Kagami arrived at the office at his usual time. When he entered through the door Aomine was sat at his usual position at his desk, flicking through the files it was covered in. He didn't look up from his work as Kagami took his place, acting as though he did not notice his assistant's presence.

"Hey Aomine?" Kagami said cautiously, looking over his shoulder at his boss.

"What?" Aomine spat, but his face softened as his eyes met the confusion in Kagami's face and he muttered a low curse. "Stop making this so difficult."

"Making what difficult?"

Aomine looked away as Kagami approached him, his hands unable to keep still on top of his desk.

"I can't do this..."

"Can't do _what_ Aomine?"

"You just had to open your mouth and make everything more complicated, didn't you?" He spat, resting his head briefly in his hands to run his fingers roughly through his hair, "I fucking wish you didn't."

"Your making no goddamned sense Aomine." Kagami said, impatience ringing through his voice, "What the hell is going on?"

"We can't work."

Kagami stared at Aomine as the words left his lips, his own mouth unable to open and form words.

"I shouldn't have let it gone on for as long as I did."

"What are you saying?" Kagami said slowly, forcing himself to be able to speak, "Yesterday you couldn't keep your hands off me!"

Aomine winced as if in pain.

"That was because, it's not like I want....I needed you clo...I just..."

"Just? Just what Aomine?" Kagami said, slamming his hands on his boss' desk to force him to look properly up at him, "The other night, you were even saying that you were considering us being in a proper relationship."

"Yeah, I considered it and decided it was impossible."

"Aomine, why the hell are you doing this?" Kagami said, wanting to sound angry but it instead came out as a simple question, "I thought we were over crap like this. Has something happened? Have I done something?"

"No. I'm just facing the reality of our situation." Aomine said, the waver in his otherwise firm, deep voice making it sound unconvincing.

"Right, okay." Kagami said, running his hands through his hair and heading straight for the door without looking back, "You're being a dickhead today. I'm not getting into this right now. I'm going to Kise's drama set. I'll see you later when hopefully you've learnt how to not be an asshole."

* * *

 

"Aomine is being a giant asshole."

"I thought you said your date went well?" Kuroko said, attention half on Kagami and half on Kise whose delivery of an emotional scene caused a large section of the crew to begin crying as well, to both of their distaste.

"It did, it went brilliantly. Until he said today that we fucking can't work."

That gave Kagami Kuroko's full attention. He put down his clipboard and phone, and turned to his friend.

"Did you do or say anything that could have maybe caused Aomine-kun to start acting like this?"

"No." Kagami said with a sigh, trying to rack his brain to what could have led up to this. When did he start acting strangely? He seemed fine, content with him, until he left his apartment in a hurry after they spent the night together. What happened before then? Kagami tried to think carefully, his nose scrunching up in concentration as he relived each conversation over in his mind. Until it hit him.

"Oh...oh shit. Fucking shit."

Kuroko simply raised his eyebrows as Kagami began to panic, unsure how to control his body as it seemed to flail automatically.

"Kuroko, I told him I was falling in love with him."

Mouth forming into a small, 'o' shape, Kuroko's usually apathetic face was clearly expressive, Kise's obnoxious background wailing long forgotten.

"Did you mean it?"

Kagami exhaled slowly.

"Yeah, I did." He said, "I was tired at the time and wasn't thinking straight, but yeah. When he acts like this though, I don't know anymore. It hurts me."

"Aomine-kun is going to do something stupid to hurt both of you." Kuroko said, pursing his lips together, "I know what he is like. Hearing the word 'love'...it will completely scare him away."

"I fucked up?"

"You fucked up."

Kagami smiled a little at hearing Kuroko swear, which was a rare occurrence in the other man. However it did little to ease the ache that was quickly growing inside of him.

"I need to go." He said, gathering up his belongings, "I need to talk this out with him."

"I think you should wait a while until you both calm down." Kuroko said quickly, "You are both hotheads. Stay away from the office today."

"I can't wait." Kagami said, "It's stupid, but I need him Kuroko. I want to be in his arms."

Kuroko looked at him as sympathetically as he could manage, and patted his shoulder.

"If Aomine-kun does _anything_ call me." He said sternly, "Kise-kun does not need me here. And I can't bear much more of his 'acting'."

* * *

 

Kagami began to have second thoughts as he reached the office door. He did tell Aomine he would be returning, but not when, and he was not sure how his boss was going to react. Opening the door just wide enough for him to enter, Kagami eased into the room, almost afraid to look towards the main desk. Aomine was sat exactly where he left him, but he looked _tired_ none of usual arrogance or presence remained.

"We need to talk." Kagami said, looking at him straight in the eye and not giving Aomine a chance to retaliate, "It's what I said, isn't it? About falling in love with you?"

"...Yeah." Aomine said after a heavy pause, "I'm not putting myself through all of that again. I just won't, Kagami."

"Just open up to me dammit!" Kagami yelled, "Tell me what happened, like a normal person! Then we can work through it, we can figure it out!"

"It's not that simple!" Aomine matched Kagami's raised voice, if not louder.

"You always say that, but maybe it is that simple. You've just never even tried. I'm fucking sick of this."

"And I'm sick of you acting like we are more than what we are." Aomine said, "It's not like you mean anything special to me!"

Kuroko was right. They both were hotheads, and this was already starting to become messy.

"Say that again like you mean it." Kagami said testily, his nail digging into his flesh with the strength of his fist, "

Aomine opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Tell me you don't care about me, that you don't want me. You can't, can you?"

Aomine's mouth closed. Hands shaking, he reached into his desk draw and pulled out a small pile of printed photographs and passed them to Kagami who snatched them from his hands.

"You're not the only person I'm with, Kagami." He said, voice hoarse as though it took all of his strength to speak, "So let that convince you."

Kagami flicked through the pictures, his heart becoming more and more painful with each one. Kisses and embraces- pictures of Aomine with other men.

The photos were staged. Kagami could tell immediately. The lighting was too perfect, the poses too idealistic and Aomine's expression was clearly forced in each one. On top of this, despite him being bisexual, Aomine's preference was well known to be women- particularly with a large chest. He had even admitted to Kagami that he had only been with one other man before him, he was not actively seeking to be with them. It was all a lie. Each photo was obviously designed solely to hurt Kagami, to break him into tiny fragments without remorse so that he would leave. Kagami could see all of this.

And it worked.

"Fuck you." He spat, throwing the photos fiercely in the air where they landed across the floor in a flutter, "Fuck you. That's my resignation. I'm done with this, with you."

Kagami stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He barely made it out to the street before the emotions overwhelmed him. Falling to the ground Kagami screamed, the tears hot down his cheeks as he cried into the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> And thank you all for all your wonderful responses.  
> Also, I am very sorry about the ending ^^".
> 
> I am going on another trip to a different part of Japan, which would result in another long delay...  
> But I felt so guilty for this chapter ending and thought "I can't leave it like this for so long!", so I decided to complete 2 chapters this week.  
> I failed in that task, and I am never trying again, it killed me XD  
> I did, however, almost complete the next chapter but it would have been horribly rushed if I tried to get it done tonight. So I have decided to complete it when I come back from my trip, meaning it will be uploaded on the 18th of October which is only 2 days later than it would have been. Yay for my effort! ^^
> 
> Once again thank you for being patient with me and Ahomine, and very sorry, I will now get my 3 hours sleep!   
> Love you all :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Kagami-kun, it has nearly been two weeks." Kuroko said gently to the bundle of blankets huddled next to him on the sofa, "Maybe it's time now to meet with A-"

"Don't say his name."

Kagami was a mess. He would be the first one to admit it. Since quitting his job and storming out of the office, turning away from the man who both captured and crushed his heart, all of the adrenaline that he had been running off of since he had first met Aomine had stopped and it left Kagami to crash down completely. Sleepless nights and sudden tears plagued his daily life and Kagami felt both physically and emotionally exhausted. He hated feeling so weak.

"At least eat." Kuroko said, continuing with the unusual soft tone that Kagami was growing to hate, "We can go to Maji Burger."

"I don't feel like going out."

Kuroko bit his bottom lip and was quiet. His discomfort in situations like these was showing. Yet he insisted on visiting Kagami every evening after he finished work, usually spending a lot of those times attempting to persuade him to at least go and talk to Aomine and try to sort things out. The red-head was getting very good at zoning his voice out.

"Tomorrow I am working all day until late, but Kise-kun will visit you. He has a gap in his schedule." Kuroko said, standing up after what was almost an hour of the pair sitting on the sofa in absolute silence.

"You don't need to babysit me like this each day." Kagami said wrapping his blankets tighter around his body- words lacking bite.

"We are all worried about you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he headed for the door with a small sigh, "It is natural to want to look after our friends."

For some reason, Kagami did not think that was quite what Kuroko was thinking.

 

"Kagamicchi!" Kise cried, voice sounding almost too happy when Kagami opened the door to the blonde model the next evening as he waved a plastic bag in front of his face, "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier, you know what my schedule is like- you wrote it! I brought dinner!"

Kagami grunted and pulled the door wider so that Kise could bound inside his small apartment. He immediately seated himself on the sofa and piled the coffee table with an abnormal amount of burgers and fries. Sitting next to him and pulling a blanket over his lap, Kagami began to gingerly unwrap a burger as Kise beamed in his direction.

Kise's voice was loud, annoying and he just wouldn't stop talking in a pitch that only he seemed to be able to reach, which rang through Kagami's head. But, although he wouldn't admit it, he was glad for the company. Kuroko tried to make him feel better, but his gloomy atmosphere, awkwardness and insistence about Aomine always ended up pulling Kagami further down with him. Kise's incessant rambling was helping him to relax.

"You have barely eaten Kagamicchi." Kise sighed, gesturing towards the table that was still covered in food, "I can't eat all this. I need to maintain my figure."

"Your metabolism is freaking fast anyway. You'll be fine if you ate it."

"True." Kise said with a trademark smile and wink, "Unlike you."

"Fuck off." Kagami said but he couldn't help but smile faintly himself.

"Anyway, let's talk about you Kagamicchi." Kise said, packing the leftovers into a bag, "What you are doing right now is unhealthy. You can't keep hiding away in here like this."

"I'm not hiding." Kagami said sharply, "I'm just trying to get things sorted, y'know?"

"Mm."

"I know you don't think it but I _have_ left my apartment. At least once. I have even been starting to look for a new job online and have sent some appli-"

"Aomine."

Kagami froze. His trail of thought was lost completely as his mind became overwhelmed with thoughts of _him,_ his smile, the way he would hold him close and kiss him gently, or the times when he was rough with him and made him feel better than he ever had before. The way Aomine pushed him away and broke him completely. Kagami's chest began to become tight.

"Let's talk about you and Aominecchi, okay?"

"No." Kagami said firmly, shaking his head, "No way."

"It's okay, Kagamicchi." Kise murmured, reaching out for his arm and stroking it lightly, "Calm down."

Kagami did not realise his body was shaking until Kise spoke and he tried to take deep, calming breaths.

"Would a cuddle help? They usually make me feel better." Kise asked, the sudden question knocking him from his thoughts. His own answer, however, surprising him further.

"Yeah, okay."

Kise adjusted his position on the sofa before wrapping a long arm around Kagami's shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

"I don’t usually do things like this." Kagami said embarrassed, feeling himself relax, "Being so pathetic."

"I know, but it's okay once in a while when you're feeling down, right? And you're not being pathetic." Kise said, his smile unwavering, "Now, about Aominecchi," the blonde continued, his grip on Kagami becoming tighter when he felt the red-head flinch against him, "Let it all out to me. All the crap that you are feeling."

Kagami was surprised. He turned to Kise with a questioning look.

"You're not going to tell me to 'just give him one more chance' and talk to him?"

"I knew it." Kise said, his expression turning dark, "Kurokocchi has been saying that every day, hasn't he?"

Kagami nodded and Kise swore under his breath.

"I'm actually not speaking to Aominecchi, like at all, right now." He said, "Not since what he did to you. I'm beyond pissed."

"Then how are you working?"

"Any communication between us goes through Kurokocchi first. Although I am pissed at him too, but I need to speak to _one_ of them." Kise said with an exaggerated sigh. "Now talk to me. I'm a good listener."

"I never want to see him again." Kagami said through gritted teeth, unsure whether he was actually speaking his true feelings, "Not after everything that bastard put me through. He doesn't want to see me anyway. He got rid of me. He's Probably fucking new assistant number 3 or something right now anyway."

"Yeah right." Kise laughed gently, "Aominecchi hasn't had any new assistants. Hasn't even advertised for any."

"Then who has been in the office?" Kagami asked slowly, hating himself for falling into the trap of worrying about what he had been trying not to think about.

"Kurokocchi when I can spare him, Momocchi, even my poor, poor make up artist..."

"Takao?!"

"Mm, he hates it." Kise said with a curve of his lips, "Not that the agency has been properly functioning anyway, Aominecchi is as much of a wreck as you are. I know that much from gossip. He regrets what he did, I am sure of it. Not that it it makes it any better!" He added quickly.

"I'm so confused." Kagami muttered, pulling the blanket higher over both of their bodies.

"About?"

"Aomine. My feelings. What I want." Kagami said, his forehead feeling tense, "I hate that bastard, so much, but at the same time..."

"You still love him?" Kise prompted gently.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. The two months we spent together, when it was good, was the happiest I have ever felt."

"Then Aomine just had to go and fuck it up."

"No, I did."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kise chided, giving his shoulder a light slap, "You did nothing wrong."

Kagami smiled as much as he was able to.

"Thanks." He said, genuinely grateful that he was able to talk to someone about his feelings, "If...if Aomine was to come to me and ask to talk, and actually explain why he acted like he did, I would listen to him. I would do at least that. Even if it doesn't lead to anything more."

"You're much kinder than me, Kagamicchi, I would just kick him in the balls and make sure it _hurt_." Kise said brightly, unraveling his arm from Kagami and standing up, "I've got to go. I hope you're feeling better."

"I am." Kagami said honestly.

"Good. If you need me for anything just send a text and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

* * *

 

The job applications that Kagami had sent off had come to some fruition, and he had managed to line up an interview with a decent company for a management position. Although the salary was slightly worse than what he was getting before, it was enough.

Having gradually got used to formal meetings through his work, Kagami was less nervous than he should have been as he entered the interview room and greeted the panel in front of him.

"We just need one more thing from you, Kagami." The head interviewer said after the interview was reaching its conclusion, "You are missing a reference from your former employer."

"A reference?" Kagami said slowly, panic starting to rise through him.

"Yes. We can not consider employment without one. Can you make sure one is sent to us by the end of the following week?"

Kagami left the room feeling dejected. The interview itself went smoothly, and he felt as though he had a decent chance of gaining the position. But a reference. Would Aomine even write one? He couldn't ask him.

After some thought, when Kagami reached his apartment he dialed Kuroko's number.

"Hey, Kuroko. Can you do me a favour?" He asked after his friend answered with a polite greeting, "I need a reference from Aomine for a new job. Can you ask him to send one to the company for me?"

"He is your boss, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said through the phone, voice monotonous "You need to ask him yourself."

"But he is your boss too!"

"I don't need a reference."

"Please." Kagami said, desperation setting in, "You know I can't ask him myself."

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun. But any business you have with Aomine-kun you need to sort out yourself."

Kagami ended the call feeling even worse than before. It was clear that Kuroko was being purposefully difficult in order to arrange a situation where he would have to talk to Aomine, and he was not going to bite that bait. Instead, he sent a text to Kise.

Midnight had already passed when Kagami's phone began to vibrate on his bedside table, and he groggily accepted the call.

"Kagamicchi! I hope you weren't sleeping!" A cheerful voice practically yelled down the phone.

"No, it's cool." Kagami lied, sitting up in his bed and putting his phone a safe distance from his ear.

"So you need a reference right? Don't worry, I'll ask Aominecchi for you!"

Relief swarmed through Kagami's veins until he remembered.

"Wait, I thought you weren't speaking to him?"

"Mm, but I can do at least this much." Kise said, and Kagami had never felt more grateful for friends than this moment, "Although if he says no, I'm not sure I can help with that bit."

"If he does, don't worry about it." Kagami said, "Thanks Kise."

 

Another week passed before Kagami received a phone call from the company. Fingers shook as he pressed the button on the screen to hear his fate.

"I am afraid that we have decided to hire a more experienced candidate."

Kagami let out the breath that he was holding, although he could not say entirely that he was disappointed. He only put half an effort into his application and his heart was not in it.

"Although due to the fantastic reference we received from your former employer, Aomine Daiki, we have decided to keep your file and we will definitely contact you if another position becomes available. It was simply glowing and we don't want to let talent like that go."

Kagami was speechless. After exchanging their thanks the call ended, his heart still pounding in his chest.

Aomine had not only wrote him a reference, but a _great_ one at that. Despite the way it ended between them, despite the fact that they had not seen or spoken to each other in nearly a month, Aomine had done that for him.

Before he could register what he was doing, Kagami's phone was back in his hand and he was tapping out a text to Aomine.

_'Thanks for the reference. Didn't get the job but I appreciated it.'_

He sent it quickly, too fast for him to consider the consequences.

The reply was instantaneous.

_'It was the least I could do.'_

Kagami did not think such a simple text could cause such a reaction in him. His whole body seemed to ache, breathing becoming difficult. He had spent a month trying not to think about Aomine, despite his thoughts being upon him each day, and avoiding any contact with the man. Now one text could make him feel like this. It was clear that he was not yet over him.

Just as Kagami was debating whether he should reply or leave the message he received another.

_'Can we meet up? I want to talk.'_

Doubts and reservations filled his mind. But Kagami already knew what his answer was going to be. When it came to Aomine, he never listened to the logical part of him.

_'Okay. When is good?'_

_'Tomorrow. I will send a taxi to my apartment at 7:30.'_

Aomine's apartment. A more neutral place to talk would be ideal, Kagami knew this. Yet Aomine never invited anyone to his private space. He was trying to let Kagami in. Curiosity won.

_'Okay.'_

Sleep did not come easy that night.

* * *

 

Aomine was what Kagami would describe as medium rich. He had some idea of his worth due to helping with the company's finances, and although the man might not be a multi-millionaire his wealth was nothing to sniff at. The exterior of Aomine's apartment certainly met those expectations.

The automatic doors in the entrance led to a wide lobby with a reception desk in the center. Standing next to the desk was Aomine.

Dressed casually in loose sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that matched beautifully with his tanned skin, he looked every bit the model as he leaned against the wall. The man was gorgeous. Even now after a month of absence he still took Kagami's breath away and made his heart skip- it was easy to see how he fell for him.

He looked towards him as the door opened, Aomine's heavy gaze making Kagami want to turn on his heels and leave. Kagami had spent the day mentally preparing himself for this moment, but it was not enough. He was still fighting the conflicting urges to both punch him and kiss him silly.

"Kagami."

Aomine's deep voice rang through the lobby as he strode towards him. Kagami was happy to see that his expression did seem somewhat remorseful.

"You look..."

Pale? Thin? A wreck? His former boss swallowed his words so Kagami would never know.

"I'm on the 12th floor." He muttered instead.

They entered the elevator in silence and waited until it climbed steadily to the 12th floor. In an equally silent fashion Aomine led Kagami to his front door and pushed it open lazily, gesturing for him to enter. The apartment was spacious, and decorated in what Kagami could only call as 'interesting'. If he was here under different circumstances he would enjoy looking around. Instead, nerves began to swell inside him as Aomine closed the door behind them.

"I've missed you so much."

Aomine's words were unexpected, especially from the man who told him bluntly that they 'could not work'.

_I've missed you too._

"Start with an apology, idiot."

"I'm sorry Kagami."

"It's too late for that now."

"I know," Aomine said with a deep sigh as he moved to sit on his sofa, "But I really fucking am."

Without waiting for an invitation Kagami joined him on the sofa, leaving enough space between them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light, "Because there has to be more than just that or I am going. This has gone way beyond apologies."

"I know there are no excuses for what I did, for how I treated for you and the shit that I said." Aomine continued, his voice weaker than Kagami had ever heard it before.

"Damn right there isn't."

"But I want to tell you about my last relationship. You deserve to know, if you will listen."

Kagami's breath hitched. He wanted to know.

"I'll listen."

"I was in love." Aomine stated simply, meeting Kagami's gaze directly, "The man who I was in a relationship with, I thought he was happy and that everything was going great. I tried to give him everything, all my love. When he accepted my proposal I was over the damn moon."

"Proposal..." Kagami breathed, a shiver down his spine.

"Yeah." Aomine said with a wry smile, "Just when partnerships started to become available for same sex couples in Shibuya. He left me on our wedding day."

The air left the room. Kagami did not know what to say, no words seemed to be left in his vocabulary to string together a sentence. Aomine seemed to understand, and he continued to speak in a shaky voice.

"He just didn't turn up. I have not heard or seen from him since. All that was left was the engagement ring and a letter. Said my love was too suffocating, that I didn't even notice I was hurting him. That he couldn't take it anymore and had to leave, and that anyone else who would make the mistake of falling in love with me would do the same."

"And that's why you pushed me away." Kagami said slowly, putting all of the pieces together.

"He was my assistant too."

"God..."

Kagami could not think of anything else to say. His mind was still unable to function, all of it's power being used to stop him from climbing over to the other end of the sofa and pulling the man into his arms. All of Aomine's erratic behavior was beginning to make sense, although at the same time it was a clear overreaction.

"I fucking regret what I did to you Kagami." Aomine said, and the red-head could feel the raw emotion in his voice, "Not seeing you for a month, really brought home how much I ruined everything, how much you meant to me. Made every day so hard. I want us to try again."

Kagami swallowed.

"If you expect me to be all 'poor Aomine of course I will take you back' after hearing your story it's not gonna happen."

"Kagami-"

"You don't deserve that after what you've done. _I_ deserve better."

"I won't make the same mistake again." Aomine said, his voice almost pleading, "I don't think I have ever wanted anything more than how much I want you right now."

"So you can say nice things when it comes down to times like this." Kagami frowned, his forked eyebrows furrowed deeply despite the sparks that Aomine's words were inflicting on his heart , "And just screw me over the rest of the time."

Kagami could not stop speaking now he had started, all of the feelings that he had bottled up flowing freely from his mouth.

"Besides, why the hell do you think I would act the same as that bastard anyway? We are different people, we like and do different things. I don't find you suffocating when you are not being a dick. I don't like being thought as the same as someone like that."

"I'm sorry." Aomine said quietly. Through his muscular body and rough posture, he still looked so endearing it was becoming harder for Kagami to stay angry with him. He ran his fingers through his crimson hair.

"I will think about it." He said slowly, "I want to say yes. Really. But I don't know if I could ever trust you again."

"Okay." Aomine breathed, "Alright."

Kagami nodded and stood up. He did not want to stay in the apartment any longer, afraid of doing something he might end up regretting if he remained.

"Call me a taxi." Kagami said, feeling as though Aomine at least owed him that much.

He had a lot to think about on that journey home.

* * *

 

Kagami did not know what he was doing here.

Thankfully, Aomine had given him the space to think and had not contacted him since that day. Yet that space did not seem to be working, and his thoughts had simply been going around in circles for over a week without reaching a conclusion. Besides, Kagami realised, he was never one to think too much about his decisions in life. He always acted on instinct. Kagami just hoped those instincts would not let him down this time.

He pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Kagami?"

Takao was sat at what _was_ his desk which now looked considerably more disorganised. Hair pushed back with a headband, eyes wide with his sudden entrance.

Kagami ignored him, instead marching over to Aomine who was slouched in his chair at his desk. The older male became instantly alert with his presence, confusion etched over his features. He opened his mouth as if to speak- but Kagami didn't let him. No more words.

Kagami climbed over Aomine's desk and yanked him forward by the collar of his shirt, crashing his lips onto his. Aomine's lips were already open, easy for Kagami to violate with his tongue, the kiss becoming wet and angry.

They eventually broke apart to Takao's wolf whistles and the sound of their quickened breathing. Aomine looked both surprised and hopeful, his navy eyes shining in the office lights.

Kagami drew breath.

"Let's try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> All the comments, kudos, and 100 subscribers...I can't believe it. It makes me overwhelmingly happy!
> 
> And as the rest of Japan begins to wake, I go to bed. ^^" It is nearly 6am here, I get worse each time! Last night I traveled back to Osaka on an overnight bus, so I did not sleep last night either, which means there might be some glaring errors here. I am sorry if there is!
> 
> Again thank you so much, especially for following my angst-ridden writing, love you all! <3


	12. Chapter 12

"Y'know, I can't work like this."

"'S fine, just for a moment."

Aomine had chosen to wrap his arms around Kagami's neck and was pressing gentle kisses to the back of his head as he sat at the computer _trying_ to input data. The red-head wanted to find it endearing, but really it was just annoying. Kagami could see how someone could find him clingy- Aomine was like a large, lazy cat that constantly craved affection and validation from someone. Not that he particularly minded. Most of the time.

Kagami had returned to working for Aomine just two days a week, partly to ease the strain on the office and partly because he really needed the money. Although he maintained that it was just a temporary arrangement until he found another job. After thinking about it, Kagami decided that he would rather just see Aomine as his boyfriend and not his boss as well and that maybe being with each other all day during work as well was causing extra friction. Although using 'boyfriend' to describe the man was still an unfamiliar concept to him.

"My back is starting to ache, Ahomine."

"Okay, okay I'm going."

Aomine adjusted his angle and leaned in for a kiss but Kagami automatically turned his head- the man's lips missing it's target and instead hovered awkwardly in the air.

"Sorry, I guess it still just feels kinda weird." Kagami muttered, reaching over to peck Aomine on the cheek after he saw his expression fall.

Aomine grunted a reply, moving swiftly back to his own desk and busying himself on his laptop. The air became heavy.

Things like that had been occurring regularly. After over a month of absence from each other they were no longer in sync. Aomine was always trying to be over considerate and gentle, and they were _both_ being too careful and holding their personality back. It was unnatural.

 

"Things have been so awkward between us." Kagami said with a sigh, "Of course I can't just expect things to go back to how they were, but it's like there is a barrier between us. I guess we both can't forget about everything that has happened up to now."

"Mm, I see." Kise said from the seat opposite him, chewing on the straw of his drink, "Have you had sex?"

Kagami should have been shocked by the question, but by now he wasn't. Since his relationship with Kuroko turned slightly tense, Kise had become his go-to confidante and he had adapted to his unique style of nosiness.

"No...not even close."

"That's a barrier alright then, you were like bunnies before. Worse than."

"Thanks." Kagami said, sourly.

"Try not to overthink things. Besides, it's just been three weeks!" Kise said cheerfully, "There's plenty of time for you to both 'rediscover each other'!"

Resisting the urge to elbow him, Kagami silently agreed. He hoped Kise was right.

* * *

 

"I'm gonna be interviewing for a new assistant this week."

Kagami looked up from the pasta he was boiling on the stove in Aomine's apartment and looked over at his boyfriend who was working on the sofa. At least he assumed he was working.

"About time." He said, starting on the sauce, "What sort of person are you looking for?"

"Big tits."

"I'm standing in a kitchen." Kagami said darkly, narrowing his eyes at Aomine who had appeared to notice the murderous gaze, "There are plenty of knives."

"I'm joking, baby!" Aomine said quickly, closing his laptop and holding his hands up defensively.

"I know." Kagami sighed, even their joking around was beginning to fail, "So was I."

"Anyway, I want you there for the interviews."

"Really?" Kagami said, surprised, "Not Kuroko? Isn't that usually his job."

"Yeah well, if I am gonna be spending all this time with someone I wanted to make sure my boyfriend approved of them too."

Kagami didn't think about that. And frankly, he was unsure how he felt about it. Knowing that someone else would be close to Aomine each day, spending all of their time by each other's side, it was a little bit unsettling.

"Kagami?" Aomine's voice broke him from his thoughts, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kagami said, leaving the meal to simmer and moving across the room to cuddle into Aomine's chest. He suddenly needed to be close to him, "I'll be there."

"Oi, you sure you're alright? This isn't like you." Aomine said, sounding genuinely concerned as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Kagami didn't reply. He didn't know the answer.

 

Once again, Aomine's job advert had attracted a group of model-standard beauties. They were simply gorgeous, and definitely Aomine's type. Kagami stood among them feeling more self-conscious than he ever remembered feeling before. He tried to go through the plan in his head as a distraction. Aomine was going to talk to the candidates as a group first before a short individual interview. According to Kuroko who helped with the organisation, it was of a more professional quality than usual. Previously he went through assistants so quickly that he didn't seem to care who he hired and judged based on ridiculous criteria.

"Okay, you probably already know but I am the CEO Aomine Daiki," Aomine started in a lazy drawl when the room became silent, "And this is my current assistant Kagami Taiga."

_Assistant._

Kagami did not hear the rest of Aomine's speech. He was caught up on that single word.

"We are starting the interviews now. Kagami?"

Did he not want others to know the nature of their relationship?

" _Kagami_?"

"Uh-yeah. Please wait in the hallway until we call you inside."

Aomine looked at him questionably before they called the first candidate in, as though he noticed the shift in his mood. Kagami ignored it.

His mind was in another place during the rest of the interview process. Aomine was a natural flirt, but unlike Kise he probably didn't realise it. Aomine wasn't being unprofessional or saying anything that could be taken the wrong way. But it was the little things- the way his gaze occasionally fell to other places other than the women's faces, or the grin that would appear during the conversation that Kagami could not help but notice.

Kagami realised, Aomine could easily have any of these women.

 

"Gonna have to re-advertise the job." Aomine said after the interviews were finally over, sounding both exhausted and exasperated, "Didn't like any of them."

"Could'a fooled me." Kagami muttered, making sure the door was firmly shut and that all of the women had actually gone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Of course he heard.

"They all seemed to like you." Kagami said with a shrug, "And it didn't seem like you were complaining."

"So you thought that I was gonna run off with one of those chicks?" Aomine said testily, seeming to have finally caught on to what Kagami was insinuating,"Do you really think that low of me?"

"You introduced me as your assistant."

"Haah? You _are_ my assistant!"

"But I thought I was here as your boyfriend today!" Kagami said, matching the raising levels of volume, "Or is that all some big secret from the public?"

"Secret? What the hell are you on about? Kagami I know I can be a dick sometimes, but I really don't see what I have done this time."

Kagami paused. Aomine was right. He took a deep breath and knotted his fingers in his hair, looking down at the floor.

"You, you haven't done anything." Kagami whispered, feeling a mix of guilt and embarrassment at his outburst, "I'm...just feeling insecure."

Somehow voicing his thoughts already helped to lift the weight from Kagami's chest, and the gentle sigh from Aomine and his outstretched arms were even better.

"It's my fault that you feel that way, huh." The older male said softly against Kagami's ear as he held him close to his body, "I'm not gonna push you away again, you've gotta trust me."

"You've never given me a reason to trust you."

"I know."

"And you don't trust that I won't suddenly leave you either, right?"

"No."

"Then we both have to work on this trust thing." Kagami said quietly, the steady beat of Aomine's heart relaxing him, "Especially as everything seems so off. You've been too nice."

"Oi! Is it so bad that I wanna treasure you?"

"Treasure me?" Kagami asked, pulling away from Aomine and unable to stop the laughter coming over him as he already started to feel better, "What the hell?"

"'Least your smiling now." Aomine said, planting a kiss on Kagami's nose.

"Bastard."

"Baka."

"That's more like it." Kagami said, flicking Aomine on the forehead "We have been as awkward as fuck recently."

"Ow-yeah." Aomine said, rubbing at the sore patch, "Perhaps a change of scenery for us might help. Remember I told you about that business trip that is coming up?"

"The one to Osaka?"

"Yeah. Come with me."

Kagami's eyes widened.

"To work?"

"No, not to work." Aomine said shaking his head, "Although if you wanna, I won't stop you. I just thought it'd be nice to make some more happy memories. Y'know, to overshadow the shit ones."

"Won't you be busy?" Kagami asked slowly, "I don't know all the details but I know it's an important trip."

"During the day I will be, yeah, but the night will be yours."

"Night..."

"I didn't mean it like that." Aomine said quickly, "We can have separate rooms if you want."

"No, I want to sleep with you. I mean next to you." Kagami said, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, especially with the smirk that arose on his boyfriend's face.

"That's settled then."

* * *

 

Initially Kagami was surprised to hear that only himself and Aomine were attending the trip. He expected Kuroko to come along too, maybe Kise as well. But with just the two of them, it almost felt as though they were going on a holiday rather than two nights for a conference. Aomine seemed to be treating it that way as well.

Despite only having a short flight from Haneda airport, they had both had a long day of work before hand and arrived at the hotel feeling drained. Aomine checked them in and they rushed to their room immediately, dumping their rucksacks on the floor.

"God, I just wanna sleep." Aomine moaned, beginning to strip without a second thought.

Kagami stood transfixed, watching. It had been a while since they had seen each other without their clothes, too long in his opinion. He had missed it.

"Are you waiting for me to undress you?" Aomine asked with a wink, "Because I wouldn't mind."

"Shut up." Kagami said, trying to hide his unusual nervousness as he started to take off his own clothes.

When they were both in just their boxers they turned off the light and slipped into the sheets of the queen sized bed together, Aomine latching on to Kagami's back instantly.

"This is only the second time we have slept properly in the same bed together." Kagami realised aloud, enjoying the warmth and feeling of safety of the firm body pressed against him.

"I wasted so much time." Aomine muttered into Kagami's neck, "You smell so good baby."

"I smell of sweat."

"Good sweat."

"Idiot." Kagami whispered, already feeling sleep start to take him. He closed his eyes.

"Come to the conference with me in the morning."

"'M gonna sleep in."

"Need you there for something. Please."

Kagami groaned.

 

"The last time we were at an event like this together it didn't go well."

"But it ended up in us both getting laid, so I think it went alright to be honest."

Kagami whacked Aomine on the back for his comment, the older male just laughing in response. They were standing in the entrance way of the hotel where the conference was taking place. People were just starting to fill into the venue, wine already being poured.

"Aomine-san!" A cheerful voice suddenly called, a middle age man with a kind face who approached them, "I am looking forward to your speech on avoiding exploitation in the talent industry. Is this your assistant?"

Aomine put his hand on Kagami's shoulder and shook his head.

"No, this is my boyfriend, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami could not hide the smile that spread onto his face.

* * *

 

"This feels like a date." Kagami said as they walked slowly hand in hand through the streets of Namba late that evening, stomachs already full of takoyaki and beer.

"It is." Aomine said simply, "A date with my gorgeous _boyfriend_."

"Stop that already." The red-head said elbowing him in the side, although he could not help the smile on his face, "Anyway, it's kinda nice here. The lights are pretty but a bit obnoxious. Just like you."

"So you think I'm pretty?" Aomine grinned, giving Kagami's hand a squeeze, who then proceeded to roll his eyes.

"Can't you at least take those sunglasses off at night? You look stupid. Can you even see?"

"See that massive billboard over there? That was a spread of me a couple of years back. It was popular too. I'm not Kise, but I am sure someone will recognize me."

"Fair enough." Kagami said with a shudder, he didn't want to deal with fan girls on their night.

"Anyway, did you know this bridge is apparently famous for picking people up?" Aomine said, leading Kagami to the centre of the bridge overlooking the canal.

"Why, were you planning on picking anyone up?" Kagami joked.

"Yeah. Just one person."

Aomine removed his sunglasses and tucked them into his back pocket, before cupping Kagami's cheek with his hand. Their eyes met, the lights of Dotonbori reflecting in them, before he leaned forward. Kagami's eyes fluttered closed as their lips locked together, the familiar texture of Aomine's lips causing small sparks to prickle down his body.

_'Isn't that Aomine Daiki?'_

Kagami moaned softly into the kiss as it deepened, the voices around them only seeming to fuel their passion, as Aomine wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his body. Their tongues created their own communication, passing back and forth and intertwining as the urge to grind against each other became increasingly difficult to fight off.

"Aomine?" Kagami said through his smile as they forced themselves apart, able to feel the gazes of the now significant crowd on his back.

"Yeah?" Aomine said, stroking the back of his neck lightly.

"I think we will be okay."

"What are you saying? 'Course we will."

Kagami grinned, and licked a line on Aomine's ear before whispering breathily into it.

"Take me back to the hotel room, Daiki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> Just one more chapter lap to wrap things up between them, thank you for coming on this journey with them!
> 
> ...And 6am, we meet again! I can barely string a sentence right now, so if there are any glaring errors I am so sorry!
> 
> The last chapter will be a couple of days later than usual as I am travelling across Japan (again!) to see an Oldcodex concert! But I hope you will all look forward to seeing how it all ends regardless :)
> 
> Once again thank you, love you all! <3


	13. Chapter 13

The return from Osaka was much more enjoyable than the trip there. A lot of the tension between them had melted in the heat of the night spent together, and Kagami was content to let Aomine nap with his head resting on his shoulder during the short plane journey. With his fingers running idly through navy hair Aomine stirred, looking up at Kagami with half lidded eyes.

"Mornin'" he joked, pecking him on the cheek. Aomine was silent, continuing to stare at Kagami deliriously, "Wow, aren't you responsive."

"Shudup." Aomine grunted, rubbing furiously at his eyes, "I need coffee, or a damn something. No it's not funny, Kagami, I need to go to work when we land. Wake me up properly next time, beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Kagami said, eyebrows raised but a smile spreading on his face, "That's a new one."

"Well it's true."

"Then can I call you Daiki from now on?"

Aomine shrugged although his eyes seemed to widen for a moment, before he turned away from Kagami with his hand covering his mouth.

"Call me whatever you want."

"Right, asshole it is then."

"Oi, you-"

Whatever Aomine was about to say was cut off with a loud yawn, his entire body stretching upwards with the movement.

"Fuck it. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when we land, Taiga."

_Taiga_

Kagami could not get rid of his smile for the rest of the journey.

 

They parted ways at Haneda airport. Aomine headed straight for the office, mumbling something about some important jobs that needed doing and calling Takao for help before kissing him goodbye- while Kagami had no plans. Although, lunch was high on his agenda. Slinging his rucksack over his back, Kagami was just about to head for Maji Burger when his phone rang. He frowned when he checked the caller ID.

"Kuroko?"

"Have you arrived back in Tokyo?" Kuroko's low voice came from the receiver, "If you don't mind, I thought we could get lunch."

Kagami grimaced. He and Kuroko still had not been on best terms recently. Although he hated sort-of fighting with his best friend, he was still slightly groggy from the flight and didn't know if he had the energy to sort things out with him right now.

"My treat."

That changes everything.

"Where shall we meet?"

 

"I am sorry for perhaps not being the greatest friend recently." Kuroko said as they were both sat in Maji Burger, food piled high on Kagami's side of the table, "I must admit that I am slightly jealous that you have been getting along better with Kise-kun than me."

"Don't sweat it." Kagami said, tucking into the food that Kuroko had provided, "I know you and Da- Aomine have been friends for a long time. It's obvious you would take his side."

A small smile made it's way to Kuroko's face at Kagami's 'slip'.

"Yes, but so has Kise-kun." He said, sipping on his vanilla milkshake, "But he didn't hurt you like I did. I hope you can accept my apology Kagami-kun."

Kagami grinned and held out his fist towards Kuroko.

"'Course I will."

Kuroko's smile widened, and he stretched his own fist out to bump with Kagami's.

As they continued their lunch, conversation falling back into it's usual stream, it felt as though another large load had vanished from Kagami's shoulders. Everything was going back to how it should be.

* * *

 

Slightly breathless from choosing to take the stairs instead of the elevator, Kagami knocked hard once on the office door before pushing it straight open.

"Hey!" He called brightly, stepping straight inside. His eyes traveled straight to Aomine's desk on the opposite side of the room. It was empty.

"I am so sorry Kagami-san!" A flustered voice came from the assistant's desk; the man standing up, almost knocking over his chair in the process, and bowing several times, "Aomine-san is in a meeting across the corridor right now."

"Hey, hey- it's alright, Sakurai!" Kagami said quickly, dumping his bag on Aomine's desk and diving into his plushy chair, "He's actually working for once, huh? Know when he will be done?"

"I'm sorry, I'll just check." Sakurai said as he consulted his schedule, "In about half an hour?"

"Great. Mind if I wait?"

Sakurai shook his head and mumbled some more apologies. Kagami struggled to hide his laugh as the assistant finally stopped and went back to work, deciding to pass the time browsing the internet on Aomine's computer.

 

"Taiga?"

Aomine strode into the room about 40 minutes later, face contorted in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck outta my chair!"

"What a way to greet me." Kagami said sarcastically, reclining further in Aomine's chair, "I finished work early and came here especially to see you, y'know."

"Lucky me." Aomine said, but his expression noticeably became brighter. Walking over to his boyfriend, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips before grabbing Kagami by the wrist and yanking him from his seat and sitting down before the other man could react.

"Bastard." He muttered, leaning on the desk with his arms folded.

"Stop sulking and kiss me already."

"Aomine-san, I am really sorry but, er, I have work to do...somewhere else. I'm sorry." Sakurai said suddenly, arms full of folders and already half way out of the door. He rushed from the room quickly, the door slamming behind him.

"What's his problem?" Aomine shrugged and Kagami laughed.

"He's been traumatised since that one time, you remember?"

"I remember." Aomine smirked, dropping his voice low, "Shall we have a reenactment?"

"Tempting, but I came here for a reason."

Kagami ignored the disappointed sigh his boyfriend let out and instead took a cardboard box out of the bag he left on the desk.

"I thought we could celebrate together!" He continued, lifting a carefully decorated vanilla sponge cake from the box and presenting it to Aomine.

His face fell immediately, hands beginning to shake.

"Fuck. _Fuck_ , Taiga. Please tell me it's not your birthday."

"Our birthday is in the same month, idiot!"

Rummaging back into the bag, Kagami pulled out a party popper and set it off in front of their faces, streamers exploding to the floor.

"I know people don't celebrate this, but happy 6 months of not killing each other! Well, not too much, anyway."

"God, Taiga, don't scare me like that." Aomine scowled, clearing the smoke from the air, "And you're as sappy as hell."

"Baked the cake myself." Kagami said, wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck and pressing kisses to his ear and cheek, "You could act more grateful."

"I'll eat it later." He insisted, standing up and pulling Kagami close to him, "I want you first."

"Mm?"

Kagami hovered his lips millimeters away from Aomine's, warm breath blowing against his skin. He closed his eyes. The pressure of another's lips engulfed his senses as Aomine began to massage his against Kagami's in a gentle kiss. Heat spread down his body, as he reciprocated, both of them moving in a pleasing rhythm. A deep groan vibrated against Kagami's lips as the kiss deepened, the younger male taking the lead and pushing his tongue into Aomine's mouth where they danced together. Arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressing closer and closer together as their hips began to move in tandem with the motion of their lips- small gasps spilling between kisses.

"We should stop." Kagami said stuttering against Aomine's ear as he pulled away long enough to take breath, "Sakurai might come back."

"Shh." Aomine said under his breath, "Don't worry- I won't take you here. Just let me do this, baby."

Both of them were already aroused, erections pressing together through their clothes as they restarted their kiss. Aomine unzipped their flies and pulled down their boxers just enough to free their members. Kagami gasped as the air hit him, which soon turned into a long moan as Aomine gripped both of them in his fist and began to pump at a steady pace with a single goal.

"Daiki, Daiki..." Kagami groaned like a mantra as his boyfriend sped up, throwing his head back and panting.

"Yeah, that's it baby." Aomine murmured, his own breath coming in short spurts as Kagami began to try to thrust against his fist, "C'mon..."

It wasn't long before they both spilled over Aomine's fist, lips smashing together in a deep, wet kiss as they reached their high.

Their eyes locked together as they broke apart breathless. Aomine wiped his hand on a tissue from his desk and threw it in the bin while they both made themselves look decent again.

"I love you, Daiki." Kagami breathed, reaching out to stroke Aomine's cheek, "I love you so much."

"Taiga." Aomine whispered, "I...I..."

He trailed off to a mumbled swear, turning his head and averting eye contact.

"Daiki, it's okay." Kagami turned his face gently with his hand so that they were staring at each other again, smiling."Don't try and force it. I know."

Aomine let go of Kagami, who frowned at the lack of contact, and moved to his desk. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a small object and held it clenched tightly in his fist.

"Don't worry, I 'aint proposing." He said quickly after noticing the startled expression Kagami wore, "Just that..."

Opening his fist, Aomine revealed a small key attached to a plain key chain. Kagami held his breath.

"Your place is so small and shitty, I have plenty of room. And your cooking is so good. So damn good." He continued, beginning to ramble, "But really, I just want to be close to you each day, Taiga. Move in with me?"

"Yes!" Kagami yelled, throwing himself back onto his boyfriend and planting a kiss on his lips, "But I'm not cooking for you every day, so get that stupid idea from your head."

"Every other day, then." Aomine said with a relieved smile, putting the key into Kagami's back pocket.

"Guess it can't be helped." He nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest, closing his eyes."I love you Daiki."

Aomine smiled and held him close, tracing light patterns against his back.

"I...love you too, Taiga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And it is finished!  
>  My attempt at a fluffy ending ^^
> 
> Thank you so so SO much to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. It has made me really happy too, and has spurred me on even when I am struggling or it is 5am and I am falling asleep at the keyboard. (Like now XD)
> 
> My next Aokaga fiction is already planned out and will probably be started the second Sunday of December, if anyone is interested in that! I am trying to write something less angsty, (But looking at my plan so far, er....)
> 
> I am not sure if I will upload anything before then, who knows as i'm currently tackling NaNoWriMo. If I do, it will be a oneshot for another pairing, probably.
> 
> Again, thank you so much, I love you all! <3


End file.
